¿Algo más que amigos?
by AndreaEBus
Summary: Sakura es la mejor amiga de Sasuke, pero empieza a sonrojarse cuándo se habla de este. ¿Será que empieza a sentir algo más hacia Sasuke que una simple amistad? Pareja principal: SasuSaku PRIMER FIC! NO ME MATEN! REVIEWS!
1. Mi vida mi familia mis amigos y ¿algo ?

**Holaa! mi primer fic! espero y les agrade. Acepto sugerencias, críticas, o lo que sea -.**

**Mi fic nos es muy bueno, creo qe le faltan algunos detalles por ahí ! GOMEN por eso**

* * *

**Cap. 1.- Mi vida, mis familia, mis amigos, ¿y algo más?**

-bzzz bzzz (N.A: imaginemos que es el zumbido de un celular) Bzzz Bzz!...

BZZZ BZZZ!! – Aghh! Por qué suena a esta hora la alarma? - Apenas

Son las … O.O ME LLEVA! LAS 5:50!! NO LLEGOO!-

Yo soy Haruno Sakura, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre. Mis padres se han separado hace escasos 3 años, pero vivimos muuuy bien. Soy de una estatura normal, mi piel es nívea y mis ojos de un verde jade. Y mi pelo… no se diga mi pelo, rosa! Pero bueno… voy en el liceo Konoha High School y bueno tengo varios amigos.

-Vamos Sakura! Arréglate rápido!... ya! Uniforme listo –me digo a mi misma- ahora la parte difícil… El cabello- mi maldita mata rosa, rebelde y extremadamente lacia, odio mi cabello, aunque para ser tan rebelde siempre me hacer ver bien - .

Después de una dura batalla con mi cabello por fin salgo lista de mi recamara. - Creo que me fue bien de tiempo -, ¿ qué horas son? Aaah apenas las 6:30… LAS 6:30?! NO ENTROO! –

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo y sin pensarlo me dirijo a tomar las llaves de mi auto, pero escucho esa voz que por las mañanas siempre me ha de atormentar.

-Señorita Sakura!! – he ahí a la mucama preferida de mi madre – No desayuna!! No la dejaré ir sin que coma algo!

-Yuna! Estoy bien así, no te preocupes tanto por favor. Me tengo que ir ya, o no llego a tiempo.

-Pero señorita…

-Mmm está bien, pásame una manzana solo eso comeré o si no me pondrán retardo. – Por fin sedo! Es que con ella no se puede discutir sin acabar diciendo que si .

-Hai Señorita! -

-Arigato Yuna! – Estoy a punto de irme cuando recuerdo que mi madre duerme en casa esta noche. Siempre viaja, muy rara es la vez que está en casa. – Y dile a mi madre cuando llegue que no me espere para cenar, porque ya he quedado con mis amigos para cenar fuera. Que me disculpe-

-Hai! Cuídese!-

-Sayooo!-

Subo a mi carro lo enciendo y haciéndole caso omiso a las advertencias histéricas de mi madre acerca de manejar despacio, piso el acelerador a fondo y salgo de mi fraccionamiento. Aunque mi madre siempre me haga las mismas súplicas de manejar despacio nunca le he de obedecer. Simplemente manejar rápido es algo que está en mis genes.

Mi padre era un corredor muy famoso y siempre ganaba muchos premios, pero ya se ha retirado, pues con el divorcio ya no tenía los mismos ánimos para correr. Nosotras no quedamos muy bien con el, casi siempre que llama para preguntar si estamos bien y si no necesitamos nada, terminamos peleándonos con los peores gritos que se hayan escuchado en nuestro hogar. Pero él no entiende que nosotras nos las arreglamos solas.

Mi madre también es muy talentosa, es de las mejores arquitectas y decoradora de interiores del mundo y solamente trabaja para gente de suma importancia.

Pero, lo peor del divorcio es que los tengo que soportar a ambos. A mi madre cuando está en casa, o mejor dicho en el país y a mi padre en la escuela. AGH! Es lo peor!. Que sea mi maestro de automovilismo y que su machismo haga que desprecie mis habilidades al volante no deja nada bueno, lo he de soportar a el y a su gran ego toda la semana entera.

-Por fin llegué! 6:50! Justo a tiempo! Uff- preparo mis cosas y bajo de mi coche, no sin antes checar que todo esté en orden dentro del auto y limpiar el escudo que lo caracteriza. El toro. Aaa! Adoro tanto a mi coche! No se que haría sin el! Sin mi lamborghini!

-NO LLEGOO! ¿POR QUÉ ME QUEDE TANTO TIEMPO EN EL AUTOO!?- al llegar hago mi grandiosa entrada triunfal – PUUUM! Hehe ups! Creo que no he medido muy bien la fuerza que digamos -' hehe. –

.- Bravo Haruno! Casi rompes la puerta! – Ahh ese Neji! Como le encanta fastidiar, pero somos buenos amigos a pesar de eso – Ha! Ha! si Hyugga! Ganas no me faltan de romper la puerta! PERO EN TU CAROTA!-

.- Sakura-chan! No me dejes sin novio, te lo ruego! –

.- No Tenten-chan no te dejaré sin novio no te preocupes, después de todo el también es mi amigo - -

Ella es Tenten, su novia, muy linda y se preocupa por todos, es tan dulce. La verdad, no se cómo puede ser novia de Neji! Son taaan diferentes… el tan fastidioso y engreído y ella tan tierna y cariñosa. Es algo que sólo Dios ha de comprender.

Me giro hacia el resto del salón para saludar a los demás.

.- Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun! Hola!

.-Sakura-Chan!- Me contestaron los 2 al unisono! Son la pareja más tierna de la generación, concuerdan en casi todo lo que dicen o hacen. Él siempre la defiende y ella no deja de mirarlo en clases. Aaaaw! Son tan lindos!

.- Ino-cerda!! Shika-kun!-

.- Frentudaa! Hola!-

.-Hola Haruno.

Ino, ella es mi mejor amiga y mi confidente, le cuento todo y me lo cuenta todo, nos conocemos perfectamente bien, sentimos lo que la otra siente. Si no nos decimos algún secreto no nos sentimos bien, nos lo tenemos que contar siempre. Somos como hermanas, nos gritamos y a veces discutimos, pero siempre nos reconciliamos, nos queremos demasiado.

Y al lado de ella está Shikamaru. Su eterno enamorado, ella lo ama demasiado! Y el… no se que piense, creo que también la quiere son muy buenos amigos. Los mejores. Él es su mejor amigo. Él y yo somos los mejores amigos de Ino, lo sabemos todo acerca de ella. Algún día no muy lejano se harán pareja, lo aseguro, apostaría todo lo que tengo a que así será.

Pero antes de que pudiera articular algún otro sonido con mi boca, entró ella, mi peor pesadilla, la maestra Sora Kanawasaki de Orientación.

Es más bajita que todos los de la clase, su pelo corto y castaño pero con toques amarillos y naranjas, tiene un peinado completamente aburrido, el pelo le llega escasamente a medio cuello y las puntas las tiene un poco levantadas. Utiliza flequillo pero éste nunca se mueve de su lugar. Todos en la escuela juramos que está calva, y se ha comprado una peluca o que se implantó cabello. Somos algo malvados con ella.

-Bien jóvenes a sus asientos! Que tengo que pasar lista!- Su voz aturde a todo el que la escucha – Haruno! No escuchaste! A tu asiento!

-Pero este es mi asiento! – repliqué

-A si? Lo siento es que no me he puesto los anteojos- Aparte de todo ciega!

-Bien ahora que si veo pasaré lista, ya saben, mi lista no es como la de los demás maestros. A mi no me da el tiempo para ordenarlos en orden alfabético así que los diré sin orden específico – Por Dios! Nunca acabaré de encontrarle defectos a esta mujer!

-SHINO!- -presente-

-KIBA- -presente-

-TENTEN- -aquí-

-NARUTO- aquí-

-ROCK LEE- -presente!-

-HINATA- -presente-

-NEJI- -acá-

-INO- -presente-

-HARUNO- aquí- Aaa pero a mi es a la única que le llama por el apellido verdad!? La ODIO!

-CHOUJI- presente-

-SASUKE- -….-

Ay no, ahí está ese nombre. Uchiha Sasuke. Me atemoriza día a día; es mi mejor amigo pero nuestros caracteres chocan, el es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no le da miedo nada, y si lo haz hecho enojar sentirás su mirada intensa posada sobre ti muuucho tiempo. Lo sé por experiencia, pero se como controlarlo. Llevo años conociéndolo, lo conozco perfectamente, eso me da una cierta ventaja sobre su genio; pero, el también me conoce sumamente bien, y me da también una gran desventaja, demasiado grande.

-Parece que Sasuke aún no llega de dejar sus cosas en el locker. Me ha pedido un pase, pero ya ha tardado bastante tiempo, no quiero que el prefecto me mande llamar. Así que alguien me podría hacer el favor de traerlo de vuelta por favor? Tengo que empezar esta clase con todos en el aula. Que te parece si vas por el Haruno?-

La profesora Sora me ha dirigido una mirada algo extraña, volteo a ver a mis compañeros, y todos me miran algo extraño, como de complicidad con la maestra. ¿Por qué me ha de mandar a mi a buscar a Sasuke?

-¿Qué?¿Disculpe?- me pongo nerviosa y no se la razón, en pocos días va a ser mi cumpleaños, y el me ha dicho que me tiene una gran sorpresa. Tal vez sea por eso, pero nunca antes me había puesto nerviosa por algo como eso… será que… - Hai, enseguida lo traeré de vuelta maestra- Siento como la temperatura de mi cara va subiendo notablemente, soy muy sensible a los cambios de temperatura, y el aire afuera del salón esta algo fresco, pero eso no es lo que me ha pasado. Creo que, Oh Por Dios! Me sonrojé!! Oh oh. Esto no pasará desapercibido para...

-Frentudaa! Estás completamente roja! No será que tu enorme cariño hacia Sasuke-kun se ha convertido en algo más profundo? No será que te empieza a gustar tu mejor amigo de años?-

Sabía que ella lo notaría, pero no es posible que me guste Sasuke, somos sólo mejores amigos desde hace muchos años, y lo veo como un hermano para mí, no es lo que pienso, es sólo que lo aprecio 

mucho, y espero su sorpresa. O será que si me empieza a gustar? . No creo que sea posible…No me creo capaz de sentir algo así.

La voz chillona de la maestra Sora me saca de mi trance.

-Haruno! Se va a quedar todo el tiempo parada o va a ir a buscar a Sasuke. Aquí tiene el pase-

-Arigato profesora-

-Ahora ve-

Salgo del salón y me dirijo a donde se encuentran las escaleras y el ascensor.

Me dirijo hacia el ascensor, lo prefiero, son 6 pisos en el Liceo, nuestro salón está en el quinto y los lockers están en el primero llegaría sudando al salón si voy por las escaleras. El ascensor por fin llega al primer piso. Salgo de él y camino hasta el fondo del pasillo donde están los lockers correspondientes a nuestra generación, me asomo por la puerta y volteo hacia todas partes, no veo a Sasuke por ningún lado.

- ¿Dónde estará Sasuke?- pensé en voz alta pensando que nadie escucharía pero…

- Justo atrás de ti-

- O.O Sasuke!?-

**Continuará**

**Lo siento! es un capítulo corto, lo sé. Pero esque lo he hecho algo rápido y en tiempo de clases hehe.**

**Espero les guste!**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke, Mi mejor amigo

**Cap. 2.- Uchiha Sasuke mi mejor amigo**

_-O.O Sasuke!?-_

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ehem, ehem, O/O la maestra Sora me mandó para que te buscara, porque quiere empezar la clase con todos presentes,

-Ahh, que interesante, siempre empieza aunque falte la mitad del salón, y justo cuando sólo falto yo manda a alguien a que me busque. Esa mujer es demasiado rara ¬¬. Oye… y porqué te pones roja?? –

Oh oh! Se ha dado cuenta!! Aparte de Ino es la persona que mejor me conoce, sospecho que sabe más cosas sobre mí que yo misma nñ.

-Es que emm… tu sabes que los cambios de temperatura me afectan mucho, y en el ascensor estaba caliente y aquí está frío, y… - fui interrumpida.

-Si, aha, no me acordaba de eso. Ahora vamos que la maestra nos regaña- Me ha dicho esto desde el ascensor. Corro para alcanzarle.

-Espérame!! Que esa señora me odia más a mi que a ti! Así que me iría peor a mi!!.-

Bueno, él es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Él y yo, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria; y aunque no lo parezca, tiene un gran corazón y se preocupa por las personas que realmente le importan. Sé que se porta algo frío con las personas que no conoce bastante, pero cuando ha hecho una amistad con alguien, se porta muy distinto.

Aparte, tendré que admitir, que es realmente guapo, se podría de decir que el más guapo de la escuela y es MI amigo haha! … O.O pero que rayos digo?, no importa que sea el más guapo del mundo! Lo que me da mucha risa es que por esa razón me he ganado el odio de muchas estudiantes de la escuela y aunque sea algo extraño hasta de maestras, pero no me interesa lo que digan de mi.

-Sakura… Sakura!... SAKURA!!-

-QUÉ? CUÁNDO? DÓNDE? YO NO MATÉ AL PECECITO!-

-oO, ya llegamos al piso de salón Sakura- Me dijo Sasuke, ahora desde afuera del ascensor.

-Aahh ups! Gomen! -'-

-Ven! Que ahora si nos hemos tardado bastante!- Me ha tomado de la mano! Que le pasa! Nunca antes había hecho eso! o/o

-Si vamos! – ay no! Otra vez me he puesto roja! hasta cuando se me pasará esto?

Corremos hasta el salón y entramos como si nada, pero no nos hemos dado cuenta de que seguimos agarrados de la mano.

Dimos pocos pasos dentro del salón, pero he sentido una mirada algo pesada, y es que como ya he mencionado antes me he ganado el odio de varias mujeres del instituto; y entre las maestras raras que acosan a Sasuke está la maestra Kanawasaki. Me ha mirado de una manera que mataría de miedo a cualquiera, pero a mi realmente me interesa poco lo que esa señora piense de mi.

Si, si, Sasuke es realmente apuesto, alto, moreno, con el pelo alborotado y negro al igual que sus profundos y afilados ojos. Su cuerpo está bastante … como decirlo? Perfecto. Practica todos los deportes y es de los más inteligentes de la clase, pero no entiendo por qué la maestra no se busca a uno de su edad, por Dios! Ella ya es mayor de edad!! Y creo que todos piensan igual que yo, pero… dónde ha estado Sasuke cuando lo fui a buscar y de dónde salió?

Sasuke Pov´s

Ya ha comenzado la escuela, y de seguro la profesora Kanawasaki, ya ha entrado al salón. Pero, bueno, no tengo prisa de llegar a la clase; estoy mucho más cómodo aquí. Donde están los lockers y no hay nadie que me pueda molestar.

Pero… esa señora siempre me manda buscar con alguno de mis compañeros, espero que hoy no se le ocurra hacer algo así. ¬¬

-Hmp, es tan molesta- Camino, y salgo del cuarto de los lockers, y sin más me siento en las escaleras, cierro lo ojos y me pongo a pensar pero viene alguien, el ascensor está bajando… - ¬¬ ¿Quién será? –

Se abre el ascensor, y como el barandal tapa la mayor parte del cuerpo de la persona solo veo la cabeza, y como confundir a esa molestia, si su pelo es rosa.

¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa?... ¿Al cuarto de lock…? Aaa ya entendí! ¬¬

Se asoma al cuarto de lockers, buscando algo, o a alguien ¬¬ Osea yo.

La voy a espantar … Camino hasta donde está sin que ella se de cuenta, claro… y me quedo parado atrás de ella, con su suave y brillante pelo rosa rosándome la cara. ¬¬ hmp ¿qué me pasa? Es sólo pelo.

-¿Dónde estará Sasuke?- Dijo ella tan inocente, bueno en ese momento.

-Justo atrás de ti-

-O.O Sasuke!?

- ha! Que cara ha puesto!

Fin Sasuke Pov´s

-Bien, bien alumno Sasuke, se ha tardado bastante para ir a dejar sus cosas en el locker no cree?- dijo la profesora

- Hmp-

-Y señorita Haruno… - ¿Ahora qué hice? – La mandé para que trajera a Sasuke devuelta pronto no para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, ¿no cree? –

Bueno… y esta mujer qué se cree? Eeeh?!

-¬¬ Pues si tanto le urgía hubiera ido usted por el!- Me suelto del agarre de Sasuke, de veras que esa señora ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas. Ha sido tan brusco mi movimiento que el mismo Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y ha retrocedido unos cuántos pasos.

-Tranquila Sakura, te pueden amonestar por esa actitud - '-

-La verdad Ino, me importa poco si me amonestan o no. Aparte no creo que eso pase, sabes uno tiene influencias --

-O buenas calificaciones ¬¬-

-Acch! Me cortas la escena íì-

-HARUNOO!! NO LE BASTA CON TARDARSE 20 MINUTOS DE MI CLASE POR IRSE A BUSCAR A UN ALUMNO, AHORA TAMBIÉN HABLA EN CLASE!! –

-Para empezar Maestra!...- me paro de mi asiento, que, por si no lo dije, casi rompo al sentarme, después de mi arranque de ira provocado por la maestra- USTED fue quién me mandó para que buscara a Sasuke, también si no lo encontraba no era mi problema y tampoco era mi problema que siempre que falta Sasuke mande a alguien a buscarlo, porque, la muy madura de usted está enamorada de un alumno suyo que es como 30 años menor que usted!

-Sakura!!- Dijeron Ino y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, bueno más bien gritaron o.O Pero no les hice caso alguno.

-Y APARTE NO SE QUEJE, QUE ME TARDÉ UN POCO, SÍ, LO ADMITO! PERO LLEGUÉ A SU CLASE! Y TODAVÍA LE QUEDAN – miro el reloj… - 25 MINUTOS DE CLASE, ASÍ QUE NO SE QUEJE!-

-SAKURA!!- Ino y Sasuke me volvieron a gritar, pero ahora si les hago caso, porque me he pasado un poco de la raya --'

-MANDE!! –

Los dos se levantan de sus asientos al mismo tiempo, parecen robots ¬¬

-Sasuke, Ino! Lleven a Haruno afuera del salón, necesita tomar aire fresco-

-Si Profesora, enseguida! T-T- Contestó Ino al pedido de… la señora.

Sasuke camina desde su escritorio que está un poco más alejado del mío, no como el de Ino que está al lado de mi. Camino con ellos fuera del salón hasta los ascensores, al cabo que después de esta clase nos toca automovilismo y nos tenemos que cambiar.

Ya en el campo de football nos sentamos, (o me sientan) en una de las gradas.

-A ver Sakurita… qué parte de "Te pueden poner una amonestación" no entendiste?- Dijo Ino.

-Ninguna, todas las letras de la oración las entiendo perfectamente pero…-

-Pero eres tan terca que te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro-

-No Sasuke, no es eso! ¬¬-

-Entonces frentuda, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?-

-Pues que no se dan cuenta de que esa maestra me odia más que nadie en este mundo!?-

-No exageres- Dijo Sasuke, como si el nunca se enojara así, cosa que pasa algo seguido ¬¬

-No exagero Sasuke!, que no ves que por ser tu amiga esa señora se la pasa molestándome, y mándandome a todos sus mandados como si fuera su criada!-

-Epa! Epa!, ¿por qué por mi culpa? Si yo no he hecho nada!-

-Ay Sasuke, en eso si estoy de acuerdo con la frentudita, todo lo que la profesora Kanawasaki le haga pasar a Sakura, va a ser por sus celos!-

-Pero vuelvo a lo mismo, ¿yo qué tengo qué ver en esto?-

-Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo Sakura en el salón?- volvió a replicar Ino.

-Depende, dijo bastantes cosas-

-¬¬ Pero lo que te involucra a ti baka!-

-eee…- Nisiquiera lo deje terminar la frase, porque sabía lo que iba a decir.

-QUE LA MAESTRA ESTÁ ENAMORADA DE TI SASUKE! POR ESO ME TRATA COMO ME TRATA! PORQUE SOY TU AMIGA! Y porque piensa que somos algo más…- Pero lo último lo dije tan bajo que sólo me escuché yo misma.

-Hmp O.o-

-Si Sasukito, no sólo enamoras a mujeres de nuestra edad sabías?- Dijo Ino con un tono de voz algo inocente, obviamente actuado.

-Ya, ya… si capté la idea Ino, no me hables así-

-Pues quería ver si entendías todo nn-

-Hmp-

-Bueno bueno los 2 ya estuvo, ese tema me estresa, así que mejor hay que ir a cambiarnos para la clase de automovilismo porque los 

demás ya están entrando en los vestidores de la pista- Salvándome a mí misma de una guerra entre Ino y Sasuke.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke (a eso se le puede llamar decir?)

-Cierto Frentuda, pero si querías que nos calláramos nos hubieras dicho luego luego - -

-O.O' Ejem ejem, si claro, ya vámonos.-

Y así las 2 nos dirijimos a los vestidores de la pista, ya que Sasuke nos ha dejado solas hablando ¬¬ y como toda una escuela de categoría tiene que tener varios vestidores, y CLARO que no son mixtos! Que Kami me bendiga! Aunque los hombres como los completos pervertidos que son si se quejan de que no sean mixtos.

Entrando a los vestidores todas se abalanzan sobre nosotras.

-Sakura-chan!? Cómo estas? Ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunta Tenten con un tono de angustia en su voz.

-Si Tenten-chan Arigato por procuparte-

-Sakura-chan, por qué has dicho eso a la profesora?-

-Pues verás Hinata-chan, esa mujer de veras me saca de quicio, y para qué me manda por Sasuke si cuando llegue me va a regañar-

-Aaaa.-

Después de eso, y de varias preguntas más, nos fuimos a cambiar y justo acabábamos de salir del vestidor cuando la campana de cambio de hora sonó, y el profesor, Queridísimo Profesor (nótese el tono de Sarcasmo) ya nos esperaba.

-Bien Bien veo que el tiempo lo tienen perfectamente calculado.-

Sí, el es mi padre, como ya antes lo había mencionado, se llama Samueru Yamamoto, pero yo llevo el apellido de mi madre. Es nuestro maestro de Automovilismo y tiene preferencias por los hombres, 

porque piensa que nosotras no podemos con esto de los automóviles, pero le demostraré que se equivoca. Claro, todo esto lo sé porque he escuchado a alumnas de años mayores hablando de él, porque hoy es nuestra primera clase de automovilismo que vamos a tener, bueno clase de verdad, porque anteriormente hemos tenido introducciones al tema.

-Disculpe profesor Yamamoto, - dijo Tenten - ¿A qué hora comenzaremos con la clase? –

-Pues… cuando sus compañeros salgan de los vestidores. vv'-

-Ay por Kami aquí las vanidosas somos nosotras, se supone que no se deberían de tardar tanto- Dijo Ino

-A VER "HOMBRES"- Gritó Ino caminando hacia la puerta de los vestidores de hombres – SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ O NO EMPEZAREMOS CON NUESTRA LECCIÓN! –

-Ya va, ya va, que problemática – Le dijo Shikamaru saliendo de los vestidores con un traje especial que a todos nos dieron. (N.A: no se cómo expresarlo, pero ustedes saben como son los trajes de corredores de autos no?).

El traje era negro completamente y tenía bordes de color, en las mangas y en las piernas. En la espalda tiene bordadas las iniciales del colegio KHS en manuscrita, y al frente con el mismo tipo de letra el nombre de cada quien.

Como todos los trajes son personalizados, los bordes son de diferentes colores. El de Shikamaru, que fue el primero en ser visto por nosotras, tenía los bordes verdes.

-Gomen por la tardanza :D! – Decía, bueno casi gritaba Naruto – Pero estos trajes son difíciles de poner-ttebayo! –

-O/O – Hinata se puso de todos los colores y pensamos que se iba a desmayar, pero no! Sí resistió, aah cierto, el de Naruto tenía los bordes naranjas.

-Hinataa-chaan! Que hermosaa te ves!! – Dijo Naruto corriendo a abrazarla.

-A… arigatto Naruto-kun. Tu también te ves muy bien – El traje de Hinata al igual que el de todas la mujeres era de un gris obscuro, a diferencia del de los hombres, que como ya dije era negro y el de ella tenía los bordes Azul Celeste.

-A ver, a ver muchachitos… se chulean después, porque ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo – Interrumpió el profesor la escena que todas veíamos entretenidas. –Y todos los hombres que sigan adentro SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –

-Hmp! Ya veníamos – Dijo Sasuke, su traje tenía bordes azul marino. Detrás de el venían los hombres que faltaban, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Los bordes del traje de Shino eran grises claro, los de Chouji eran rojos, los de Neji eran plateados, los de Rock Lee eran verde olivo, y los de Kiba eran guindas.

Y los de nosotras eran: Tenten-Rosa pálido, Ino-Lilas, Hinata-Azul celeste, y los míos eran Rosa Fuerte.

-Ohh mi bella flor de cerezo! Ese traje te queda como anillo al dedo!-

Me decía Rock Lee.

-Oye Frentuda…- me dijo Ino al oído para que nadie más escuchara. -¿No crees que lo dice porque el traje queda un poco ajustadito? ¬¬-

-O.O ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso descaradoo!! – Contesté al alago de Rock Lee

-PAAAAZ (N.A: Imaginemos que es un mega super golpe) –

-Pero mi bella flor, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¬¬ ¿No crees que lo que dijiste se pudo interpretar de muchas maneras? – Le dijo Sasuke, como respondiendo por mi.

-YAAA ¡! Vamos a empezar la lección! Sólo nos quedan 40 minutos de clase! – Gritó el profesor

-Si profesor ° - ° - Contestamos todos como niños regañandos.

-Bien, ahora aquí están sus cascos, acaban de llegar de la fábrica. Por eso no los han encontrado con su uniforme. –

Los cascos eran del color de los bordes del uniforme de cada uno y también tenían KHS en cursiva en la parte de atrás. Tenían 2 franjas negras en el caso de los hombres, y 2 franjas grises metálicas en el caso de las mujeres.

-Ahora sí, todos a los autos! –

-Sííííí!!- Contestamos todos.

Todos avanzamos hasta donde se encuentran los autos, pero noto que Sasuke y Naruto se quedan atrás hablando, ¿de qué será?

_Con Naruto_

-Oye baka, ya mero el es cumple de Sakura-chan-

-¿Y qué con eso?-

-Ots que genio ¬¬, ¿cómo que qué con eso? Pues, ¿ya acabaste de organizar la sorpresita o todavía no?

-Sólo falta el sonido-

-Pero ese te lo traen de tu casa en Francia ¿verdad?

-¬¬ ¿Y tú cómo sabes?-

- - Es que yo lo sé todo dattebayo-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 81?

-Emm O.O 4?

-Teme… ¬¬-

-Hey! Naruto, Sasuke!! Los estamos esperando! – Les grito desde donde se encuentran los coches.

-Sii! Ya vamos! – Dijo Naruto

-Hmp-

**Continuará**

Sigue la pregunta, ¿cuál es la sorpresa de Sasuke para Sakura?¿Para qué ocupa el sonido? ¿Qué sintió Sakura cuando Sasuke salió de los vestidores? ¿Cómo va a ser su primera lección de autmovilismo? ¿El profesor confesará el parentesco entre él y Sakura? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sakura ante el supuesto machismo del profesor Samueru?.

Descubre las respuestas de algunas preguntas en el siguiente capítulo: "Lección de automovilismo, cena con mis amigos".

_**Reviews**_

**Giuli-Uchiha93****: **Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por el review! Acá está la conti!

**kaoru-uchiha****:** Gracias por tu review, genial que te guste!

**sasusaku love03****: **Me siento muy feliz de que te guste! Pensé que no iba a tener rewies. Gracias! -

**Esme-chan TS-DN****: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Perdón si me he tardado, la sorpresa viene el el cap 4!

**Namine1993****: **Genial que te guste! Por ahora se verá a Sasuke hablando de ciertas cosas sospechosas, pero pronto sabrán que trama. Muchas gracias por el review!

GRACIAS A TODOS!


	3. Lección de automovilismo cena con mis am

**Cap. 3.- Lección de automovilismo, cena con mis amigos?**

_-Hey! Naruto, Sasuke!! Los estamos esperando! – Les grito desde donde se encuentran los coches._

_-Sii! Ya vamos! – Dijo Naruto_

_-Hmp-_

Los dos corren hacia dónde estamos todos los demás.

-Y bien, ¿qué carros han traído para nosotros? Espero que no sean menos que un Ferrari – Dijo Sasuke.

-Arrogante! – Le contestó Ino en un tono un poquito fuerte nnU – Nada más porque tu papi es el dueño de esa cosa de los "Ferraris", no te da derecho a ser así de estirado. EHH NIÑITOO! –

-Pues si mi "papi" es el dueño de la empresa no te debe de importar, o si? , y yo no soi estidado! – Dijo Sasuke con un tono de niño chiquito demasiado raro en el.

-¡Pues fíjate que …! – Iba a seguir Ino pero yo ya no aguantaba, al igual que los demás.

-A ver, a ver. Ya estuvo! Sasuke: cállate y no seas estirado – Le dije

-Pero…- Quería alegar pero NO!!

-Pero nada! Tu shh! ¬¬ -

-JAJA! Te callaron niño de papii! – presumió Ino como si ya hubiera ganado.

-Y tú Ino… No le busques, ya deberías acostumbrarte a Sasuke y a su forma de "ver el mundo" -

-Ps esque –

-¬¬- (mirada matona)

-Ya me callo, ya me callo .. – Acabó cediendo Ino

-BIEN SI YA ACABARON DE DISCUTIR SUS MANERAS DE "VER EL MUNDO" PODRÍAN PONER ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR?!- Nos dijo en un tono de voz demasiado aturdidor, o sea gritando el Prof. Yamamoto

-Ya profe, nos callamos pues, pero… - le ha dicho Tenten para tranquilizarlo un poco, como toda buena jefa de grupo. A por si no lo dije ella es nuestra "guía". No tiene las mejores calificaciones, ésas las tienen Neji y Sasuke. Pero la profesora Kanawasaki no confía plenamente en sus habiidades de "modelos a seguir", por eso ella es la jefa. – Nos puede enseñar los coches porfavor? –

-Está bien, está bien, se los enseñaré. Pero creo que tendremos un peqeñísimo conflicto por aquí – contestó el señor. ¬¬ nótese mi tono de amor y cariño hacia él.

-pe..pero porque profesor? – preguntó Hinata

-Pues porque estos carros, alguien de ustedes los conoce muy bien, y me temo que va a ser muy fácil para esa persona dominarlos –

-oÔ – cómo todos unos excelentes alumnos no entendimos ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo.

-Explíquese dattebayo! - ¿quién lo habrá dicho ¬¬?

-Emm pues verán, éstos son los carros que utilizaremos este año – dijo destapándolos.

-porsche? SON UNOS PORSCHES? O.O- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

-Sí, que tiene, están bien para que empiecen, ¿Qué creían? ¿Ferraris?- nos preguntó

-Por lo menos ¬¬- dijo Sasuke en un tono casi inaudible, pero creo que Ino también lo ha escuchado.

-Baboso ¬¬#-

ZAAAZ (n.a: imaginen que es el sonido de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza)

-aaa! Porque me pegaste? – le preguntó a Ino con sus manos en la cabeza

-te pegué? Ay perdón… yo nada más me estiré tantito ¬¬-

-ay si tu como no ¬¬ -

-Bien, bien; comencemos. El día de hoy sólo daremos 2 vueltas al circuito, para ver el tiempo que realiza cada quién. ¿De acuerdo? –

Dijo el profesor.

-De acuerdo!- dijimos todos

-Bueno, entonces la primera en ir será…. Veamos… Hinata! Tú vas primero –

-Y-yo? P-pero p-por qué yo? –

-SII!! VAMOS HINATA-CHANN!! TÚ PUEDESS! ERES LA MEJOR!! DATTEBAYO!! – le gritó Naruto para animarla, pero casi deja sordos a la mayoría del salón; incluyéndome.

-O/O E-está b-bien –

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dar 2 vueltas por el circuito lo más rápido que puedas, pero ten mucho cuidado si no te sientes segura manejando así, no manejes muy rápido está bien? – Le explicó Yamamoto.

-S-sí profesor –

-Ah! Otra cosa, cuando Hinata ya haya dado la primer vuelta el siguiente se va a ir preparando en el otro carro. – Dijo recargándose en éste – O sea tú Shino, eres el siguiente. Cuándo veas que Hinata ya pasó por la línea de salida, tu te pones el casco y te subes al carro. Entendido? –

-Sí profesor- dijo Shino, (O.O que raro que lo haya escuchado hablar)

-Y los demás también entendieron?! – Nos preguntó el profesor.

-Sí Señor Profesor! – contestamos todos al mismo tiempo

-Bien, sube al auto Hinata.-

Ella subió al auto, el que ella va a utilizar es el plateado y el que va a usar Shino es negro, el modelo de ambos es _Carrera_, y han salido de la fábrica directamente hacia el colegio, por el momento sólo hay dos, pero Yamamoto nos ha dado a entender que son los de prueba, y que al terminar este día de clases va a hablar a la fábrica para decirles cómo han reaccionado los carros este día; si hubo problemas o si no tuvieron ningún inconveniente.

-BAANG! – la pistola que utiliza el profesor ha disparado y con ella el carro de Hinata.

Ya ha dado la primera vuelta, y con esto Shino se prepara y sube al auto negro. Se ha tardado aproximadamente 2:13 min. Tal vez esto no sea lo suyo, espero el señor Yamamoto no la regañe, debe saber que no todos conducen como él, y que no todos tienen la pasión por el automovilismo que el y yo tenemos.

Bueno Hinata está a punto de llegar, pero perdí la cuenta de su tiempo, porque alguien (no voy a decir quién) gritó HINATA-CHANN! ERES LA MEJOR! Y me dejó temporalmente sorda de mi oído izquierdo ¬¬. En cuánto a Shino, él ya está preparado para salir, sólo falta que llegue Hinata y que el profesor le indique que salga.

-Bien Hinata, lo hiciste bien; tu tiempo fue de 3:36 min, está muy bien, tendremos que trabajar en eso pero te pondré un tutor que te ayude en nuestras horas libres. Está bien? – Le dice Yamamoto, y qué raro; porque chicas mayores se han quejado de que si no hacen menos de 3 minutos las regaña muy fuertemente.

-BIEN HINATA-CHAN!! LO HICISTE MARAVILLOSAMENTE BIEEN!! DATTEBAYOO! – "dijo" Narutito ¬¬

-A-arigatto Naruto-kun n/n – contestó Hinata, y Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue bien tierno!

-Shino: listo!! La siguiente vas a ser tú Tenten! Ponte el casco! – Avisó el profesor Samueru

-Sí profesor!- Tenten contestó toda emocionada por la clase.

Flashback

_En los vestidores._

_-Aaa! No están emocionadas por la clase de automovilismo?! – Nos preguntó Tenten_

_-Pues la verdad, la verdad, sólo si el maestro está guapo. – Contestó Ino_

_-Hay cerdita… te acuerdas del profesor Yamamoto? – le pregunté_

_-Yamamoto? Y ese quien es? –_

_-Samueru Yamamoto, el que nos dio las introducciones al tema hace como 1 mes –_

_-Aaah yaa… ese viejo gritón. Sí, ¿Por qué? – _

_-Porque ese viejo gritón va a ser el maestro-_

_-Pero, pero… no nos dijo que iba a ser el maestro permanente ¿o si?-_

_-Si, pero tú estabas embobada viendo a Shikamaru – Agregó Tenten, que por cierto puso las palabras en mi boca nn_

_-Aaah! O/O. Entonces contestando a tu pregunta mi querida Tenten, no me emociona mucho la clase. Ese señor me ca… e re mal- Alegó la cerdita para salvarse del tema de Shikamaru_

_-Pues a mi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos, pero siendo sincera, la clase creo que si va a ser interesante ¿O no Sakura? –_

_-Pues… la clase sería muchísimo más interesante si el profesor fuera menos machista ¬¬# - _

_-Y por qué te enoja tanto frentudina? Aún no comprobamos su machismo, no entiendo porque te enfureces tanto cuando se habla de él –_

_O.O Tendré que inventar una excusa muy creativa, no quiero que sospechen naditita del porque de mi odio hacia ese hombre_

_-Pues porque desde nuestra primera introducción se portó muy mal con nosotras, y porque grita mucho-_

_-B-bueno chicas, creo que debemos salir d-de una buena vez p-porque si no el s-señor si nos va a gritar- Nos dijo Hinata, y de veras tenía razón. Si no nos apresurábamos nos iba a matar, o tan siquiera a dejar sordas._

Fin Flashblack

-BAANG!- Se volvió a escuchar la pistola del profesor para indicarle la salida a Shino, y para que Tenten se empezara a preparar.

-Oye Tenten ¡Esperaa! – Corro hacia ella, antes de que suba al auto.

-Dime Sakura n.n-

-Demuéstrale a ese señor de lo que somos capaces las mujeres!-

-Claro Sakura-chan, pero no creo hacerlo mejor que tú-

-n/n nee no soy tan buena… de hecho hace poco rayé el coche de mi mamá-

-pero por lo rápido que ibas, cierto?-

-SEÑORITA TENTEN! SUBA AL AUTO! NO ES HORA DE CHISMEAR! – gritó el profesor con una mirada algo diabólica

-Sí señor profesor! – contestó Tenten

Y así subió al auto y yo regresé con los demás. Al poco tiempo llegó Shino e hizo 2:04 min, y con su llegada Tenten arrancó el auto de una manera que nadie imaginaba, como profesional… las llantas se quemaron y levanto una nube inmensa de polvo, créanme cuando les digo que nadie pensaba que ella controlara un auto de esa manera.

Ya ha dado la primer vuelta, muy rápido y confieso que tengo algo de miedo de que le vaya a pasar algo. Me pregunto cómo lo estará manejando Neji.

-Bien, bien, ella es buena, así que más vale que te prepares rápido Sasuke, tú sigues- Avisó el profesor

-ESOO! POR FIN VOY A VER CÓMO LO ARRUINA SASUKE-BAKA!!- gritó Naruto, a la cual Sasuke no contestó muy agresivamente, de hecho creo que anda en otro mundo, ha estado muy distraído oO

-Mejor Cállate Usuratokanchi, que lo voy a hacer mejor que tú-

-Si como no, ya quisieras teme-

-UCHIHA! AL AUTO!! – dijo Samueru

-hmp ¬¬-

Se puso el casco, y subió al auto con su manera de ser fría, no le gusta que le den órdenes… lo entiendo, aparte menos de ese hombre horrible que tenemos de maestro.

-Y bien frentudita… no le vas a desear suerte a tu… -

-A mi QUÉ?!- interrumpí lo que Ino trataba de decir, lo siento me pongo algo nerviosa.

-A tu "mejor amigo" iba a decir mejor amigo, que creías?-

-Eeeh noooo nada yo nada más quería saber lo que ibas a decir O/O-

-Eii si tu como no, bueno y… ¿qué sientes al verlo? –

¿Que qué siento? ¿Me preguntó que siento al verlo?

FlashBack

_-A VER "HOMBRES"- Gritó Ino caminando hacia la puerta de los vestidores de hombres – SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ O NO EMPEZAREMOS CON NUESTRA LECCIÓN! –_

_-Ya va, ya va, que problemática – Le dijo Shikamaru saliendo de los vestidores_

_-Gomen por la tardanza :D- decía, bueno casi gritaba Naruto_

_-Hinataa-chaan! Que hermosaa te ves!! – Dijo Naruto corriendo a abrazarla._

_-A… arigatto Naruto-kun. Tu también te ves muy bien-_

_-A ver, a ver muchachitos… se chulean después, porque ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo – Interrumpió el profesor - Y todos los hombres que sigan adentro SALGAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –_

_Hmp! Ya veníamos – Dijo Sasuke,_ _su traje tenía bordes azul marino._

_O.O InnerSakura: Oh por mi mamáa! Se ve super sexy! Kyaaa!_

_O.O tendré que aceptar que se ve bien el chamaco_

_IS: bien? Sólo bien? Estás ciegaa?! Que no ves?! Es el más guapo de todos y de veras que ese trajesito le queda muy bien eeeh! _

_Buee, si si, le queda bien._

_(Pero qué me pasa? Sólo salió del vestidor y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar mucho… casi me quedo sin aliento y… mis manos están sudando mucho. Se supone que esto no debería de pasarme, por qué ahora me está pasando si tenemos años de ser amigos? Por qué? Aparte me pongo muy nerviosa… Dios tengo que ir a un psicólogo)_

_IS: sí en eso te apoyo, y urgente eeh! Hay que hacer una cita lo más pronto posible!_

_Qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?!_

_IS: noo bobaa! Soy tu inner conmigo no tienes privacidad_

_Maldita sea, por qué debo de tener un inner?!_

_IS: Agradece que me tienes, si yo no estuviera aquí tu vida sería muy aburrida! n.n_

_Aburrida, no. Normal: Sííí! TT-TT_

Fin FlashBack

-Miraa frentuditaa! – me saca del trance Ino

-Qué? Qué miro? – pregunto un poco ditraída por la pequeñísima conversación con mi Inner

-¬¬ Que Tenten hizo sólo 2:00 minutos !!-

-Qué?! 2:00?! Exactos?! De veras?-

-Sííí!! Por fin alguien que le demuestra al profesor que las mujeres sí podemos! –

Y como lo sospechaba, ella había sido la mejor de los tres que ya habían pasado; con un tiempo de 2:00 minutos exactos! Cosa que nadie ha podido creer, y que a mí me ha costado un poco de trabajo creer.

Con este tiempo ha superado por poco a Shino y por bastante a Hinata. Osea que va en primer lugar, hasta ahora.

Con el tiempo que ella ha hecho, creo que todos los hombres se sienten algo amenazados, así que, espero que den lo mejor; quién sabe lo que Yamamoto les haga si una mujer les gana, con eso de que es un "súper macho" tal vez los castigue algo fuertesito.

Samueru se ha tomado un tiempo para hacer unas anotaciones después de que Tenten llegó, así que Sasuke aun no arranca.

-BIEN TENTEN!! LO HICISTE INCREÍBLEE!- corro hacia ella junto con Ino para felicitarla

-Arigatto Sakura-chan, no es para tanto –

-No seas modesta! Eres la mejor!!- Agregó Ino

-Sí Tenten! Ya se porqué Yamamoto decía que alguien iba a tener ventajas! -

-Eeh O.O de qué estás hablando Sakura? – me preguntó un poquito confundida Tenten

-Si frentona, ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó también Ino, ésta más confundida que Tenten

-Pues se acuerdan que cuando el profesor nos enseñó los autos dijo que alguien iba a tener ventajas?-

-Sii – contestó Ino, pues Tenten se quedó callada

-Ya sé porque lo decía – contesté, no soy tan despistada, sí me fijo nñ

-Por qué?! Por qué?! Yo quiero saber .. – me decía desesperada Ino con una cara como de niña chiquita.

-Creo que mejor te explica Tenten, ella lo sabe mejor que yo. Verdad Tenten-chan? –

-O.O, Sí… está bien. Cuándo Yamamoto dijo eso de la ventaja, todos pensaban que podría ser Sasuke por los ferraris o Sakura por el Lamborghini, o me equivoco? – empezó a explicar Tenten

-No, de hecho no te equivocas. Yo sí pensé en eso – contestó a la pregunta recién hecha Ino, poniendo atención a cada palabra que saliera de la boca de Tenten.

-Bueno, pues nadie se imaginó que la persona que iba a tener una ventaja iba a ser yo. Porque mi padre no es de tanto dinero como la mayoría de los padres de nuestros amigos; pero se está haciendo de un negocio más o menos grande de refacciones para autos deportivos, entre ellos están los porsche…-

-Sigo sin captar la idea del asunto – interrumpió Ino a punto de desesperarse por no entender lo que decíamos.

-Pues pon atención y no interrumpas- le dije

-Sí mami .. –

-¬¬-

-Buee, como iba diciendo, un día llego este señor Genjo Mazaki, que venía de parte de la distribuidora nacional Porsche. Quería ver las refacciones que teníamos porque el presidente de la empresa lo traía como loco buscando por todos lados, y le dijeron que en el negocio de mi padre tenían unas muy buenas. – Continuó contando Tenten pero fue interrumpida por la pistola que indicaba la salida, eso quería decir que Sasuke ya iba a empezar.

-Heey! Señorita Tenten, Señorita Ino, Haruno! Vayan a sus lugares! – nos indicó el profesor.

-Otro! Que no pueden pronunciar SA-KU-RA?! no está tan difícil ¬¬-

-Frentuda, creo que tienes algo que hace que los maestros te odien-

-Sí Sakura, creo que Ino tiene razón, Kanawasaki también te dice Haruno desde que yo me acuerdo – dijo Tenten apoyando la teoría de Ino.

-Neee esa señora me dice así porque le gusta Sasuke y está celosa- contesté

-Pero de todos modos te odia, así que definitivamente tienes algo que a los maestros no les gusta- terminó de decir Ino

-Pues ya ni modo, no puedo hacer nada – repliqué rindiéndome, porque de alguna forma tenía que aceptar que lo que ellas decían era verdad, aunque no sabían que Yamamoto me trata así por las diferencias que tenemos

Así caminamos hasta donde se encontraban los demás y Tenten siguió con su historia.

-Y Tenten que pasó con el señor Genjo? – preguntó Ino

-Ah bueno mi padre le enseñó las refacciones que necesitaba y el con gusto, las aceptó y nos dijo que al día siguiente iba a volver para decirnos cómo le habían quedado al coche muestra…-

Pero no acabó de explicar (otra vez) porque Ino la interrumpió (otra vez ¬¬)

-Pero!!... no entiendo el por qué de tu "ventaja"- dijo Ino ya muy confundida y empezando a desesperarse.

-Yaa va, esque es una historia larga – le aclaró Tenten a Ino – Al día siguiente, como lo dijo, el señor Mazaki regresó, y dijo que estaba muy satisfecho con las refacciones y que quería que fuéramos a una pista de práctica para que mi padre manejara el auto prueba para que les diera algunos consejos. Pero para esto mi padre el día anterior se había enfermado de gripe, y no estaba en condiciones, así que la que tuvo que probar el auto fui yo y así Mazaki nos dijo, a mi padre y a mí que éramos muy conocedores y que le encantaría tenernos de asociados con la Porsche –

-Y?! qué le dijeron? – preguntó histérica Ino

-Supongo, que le dijeron que sí, cierto Tenten? – le dije, con cierto tono de seguridad en mi voz. Pues yo ya estaba casi segura de que era así

-Pues, sí, le dijimos que con todo gusto, pero tú cómo sabes eso Sakura-chan? –

-Pues verás la pista a dónde fueron, yo ya la conocía desde hace un tiempo. Y un día que fui para correr un poco vi a alguien que nunca antes había visto ahí, así que me escondí para que no me viera y esperé a que bajara de su carro, que por cierto era un Porsche. No sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi quién era- expliqué mi parte de la historia, pero ya sabrán quien se desesperó y me interrumpió

-QUIÉN, QUIÉN?!-

-Espérate Ino, déjame terminar!!- dije ya un poco, no mucho, poco molesta

-Si frentudis, síguele –

-Gracias, ah si, era Tenten –

-OO Quééééé?? Cómo Tenten?! Eras tú Tenten? –

-Eh pues sí, verán que por el trato, al negocio familiar le fue bastante bien, y también nos dieron un carro a mi padre y a mi, uno para cada quién. Mi padre me dijo que fuera a practicar porque estaba muy orgulloso de tener una hija cómo yo, y sin dudarlo fui. Supongo que fue ahí dónde Sakura me vió – terminó POR FIIN! de contar la historia.

-Ahh ya veo! Ahora sí entendí el porqué de la ventaja!! – dijo Ino ya más traquilizada.

-KIBA! PREPÁRATE ERES EL SIGUIENTE!!- gritó el profesor, sacándonos por completo de nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Sí profesor! – contestó Kiba, un tanto emocionado

-Hey Naruto! –

-DIME SAKURA-CHAN! – me contestó gritando

-ee no grites, no estoy tan lejos –

-Perdóname Sakura-chan – dijo con cara de niño regañado

-Bueno ya no importa, ya me acostumbré – agregué para que no se sintiera tan mal – Dime cuánto se tardó Sasuke en dar la primera vuelta? –

-Ah Sasuke-baka se tardó como… como 40 segundos. Por qué? –

-No nada más quería saber, cómo presume tanto por lo menos debería sacar un buen tiempo, no crees? –

-Pues sí, PERO YA VERÁS QUE YO LE VOY A GANAR!! Y POR MUCHO! JA JA JA! –

-O.O plop!(N.A: buee plop es como si algo o en este caso alguien se cayera, no se como expresarlo xD) –

-Ay! Discúlpame Sakura-chan, creo que grite un poquito – se disculpó Naruto después de tirarme con su "gritito"

-Neeh! No importa, ya me empiezo a acostumbrar –

Sasuke ya ha llegado, pero no se exactamente cuánto tiempo hizo, creo que fue como 1:30 min o algo así.

Con su llegada, partió Kiba y…

-Haruno!! Sigues! Ponte el casco – me avisó el profesor

-SÍ SEÑOR!!- contesté un regaño. Tengo que admitir que me agrada hacer enojar a los profesores n.n'

Kiba ya dio una vuelta, rápido, pero no controla muy bien el coche que digamos así que tengo un poco de miedo.

Ya ha llegado, sólo espero a que la pistola suene para poder pisar el acelerador. Creo que hizo 2 minutos con algunos segundos, sólo el profesor sabe exactamente los tiempos de cada quién.

-PUUUM! – se escucha la pistola, es mi turno; a demostrar cuál es mi talento.

INNER: kyaa!! Vamos! Somos las mejores! Hay que hacer que muerdan el polvo!

Piso el acelerador a fondo y meto la primera velocidad, creo que también levanté un poquito de polvo (para no decir que dejé todo café a Yamamoto hehe), hago los cambios necesarios hasta llegar a la 6° velocidad y dar lo mejor y más en esta prueba.

Con Ino y Hinata

-Esoo! Frentoonaa! Eres la mejooor!-

-Ino-chan, habías visto manejar a Sakura-chan así alguna vez? – preguntó Hinata

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices… no, nunca había visto que manejara así. Pero si te pones a pensar, es lógico que maneje de ese modo…- le contestó Ino

-por qué dices eso Ino-chan? –

-bueno… le agrada demasiado la velocidad, y tiene un Lamborghini. Resultado: una amante de la velocidad y adrenalina con pelo rosa que maneja como una profesional –

-buen punto, tiene sentido –

-Claro!! Todo lo que digo tiene sentido!! – (me quedé sin palabras -.-)

Con Tenten y Neji

-Wow! De veras que Sakura maneja increíble! No crees Neji? –

-eem pues sí, tu sabías que corría autos así? –

-Sabía que corría, pero no me imaginaba que manejara de ese modo-

-ya veo-

-Qué pasó Neji-kuun?? No me digas que te sientes amenazado?-

-Yo? Amenazado? Por Sakura? Por Dios Tenten, no digas cosas incoherentes –

-Bueno para que me voy tan lejos, Sakura ya es mucho. Yo te podría ganar con los ojos vendados nn-

-¬¬ eso no me causa gracia Tenten-

-Hayy ya, no te enojes, mejor dame un beso-

-¬¬ esta bien –

Con Naruto y Sasuke

-ESOOO SAKURA-CHAAN! ASÍ SE HACEE! DATTEBAYO! –

-Teme… porque siempre tienes que gritar tanto? Casi me dejas sordo-

-Uyy que genio, pero esta ves se vale que grite, ¿Qué no ves como está manejando Sakura-chan? Sin duda es la mejor! –

-No es para tanto nada más está levantando un poquito de polvo, que tiene eso de increíble?-

-En primera dobe, no es poquito ve a Yamamoto, está café. Y en segunda admite que si estás impresionado-

-bueno, sí Yamamoto está café ¿y qué? –

-A mí no me engañas Sasuke, estás muy impresionado por Sakura-chan en este momento, mejor dicho más que lo usual nwn-

-QUÉ TE PASAA!? NO DIGAS ESO!? ESTÁS TONTO!? Te pueden oír? –

-Osea que lo admites? –

-Hmp, ¿me queda de otra? ¬/¬-

-Haa! Le gané al grandioso Uchiha! Soy geneal!! Dattebayo!!-

-¬¬ teme-

-ROCK LEE cof cof TU SIGUES cof cof RÁPIDO!! YA ESTÁ EN LA SEGUNDA VUELTA!! Cof cof cof – avisó el profesor a Rock Lee y creo que el polvo no lo deja hablar muy bien hehe, ups mi culpa nn'

-Síííí!! Genial! Le demostraré a mi bella flor de cerezo lo que Rock Lee puede hacer!! –

Por fin, ya voy a terminar el circuito, espero haber hecho un buen tiempo, ahora es cuando, ACELERA! ACELERA! ACELERA!!... llegué, uff espero que Yamamoto no me grité por lo del polvo.

INNER: pero qué dices?! Cómo te va a gritar si apenas puede hablar!

Cierto nn. Creo que sigue Rock Lee, ay por favor que no haga una de sus tonterías.

Bajo del coche, y lo primero que veo es…

-Oh mi bella Sakura… Seré el mejor! Ya lo verás! Todo por ti! –

-Eh hehehe Lee suerte Adiós!- y salí corriendo, uno: para huir de Lee, y Dos: para huir de Yamamoto, no quiero que me mate antes de tiempo u-u', y ni siquiera supe cual fue mi tiempo

-Sakura! Sakura! – me gritaban TenTen, Hinata, Naruto e Ino. (Ino diciéndome Sakura? ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!!)

-Qué pasó? Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunté

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste que corrías coches de ese modo? – me preguntó Tenten

-Sí Haruno por qué no nos habías dicho??- me preguntó Neji casi gritando, espantando a todos pues salió de la nada.

-Eh eh eh… pues porque…. Era más que obvio no? Es decir amo la velocidad, por si no se han dado cuenta cuando vamos al parque de 

diversiones. Y además tengo un Lamborghini, esa combinación da como resultado esto. –

-Qué te dije Hinata?– le dijo susurrando Ino a Hinata

-wow Ino-chan, la conoces perfectamente –

-Sí el resultado es una molesta amante de la velocidad y la adrenalina con un carácter fuerte, pelo rosa y ojos verde jade. Qué combinación –

-¬¬ No tenías que decir eso Sasuke, ya había acabado la explicación – le contesté

-Sí pero yo le agregué mi toque personal. Aparte tenía que empezar a hablar de una buena vez –

-Eh? Y eso por qué? – pregunté confundida

-Pues porque como lo has hecho tan bien te vamos a llevar a cenar al restaurante Day & Night (NA: disculpen mi cabeza no dio para otro nombre u.u') Dattebayo! –

-pero por qué? No entiendo la razón…-

-Ay frentudota, pues porque hiciste el mejor tiempo!! Y porque teníamos ganas de salir todos juntos-

-El mejor tiempo? Pues cuánto hice? – pregunto todavía muy confundida

-Menos de 1 minuto – dijo Tenten

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MENOS DE 1 MINUTO?! EN SERIO?! – entonces si me merezco la cena n.n

-Si por eso te vamos a llevar a cenar, si no no te llevaríamos a ningún lado frentesota –

-¬¬ Ok –

Y así pasaron todos los que quedaban, Rock Lee que hizo 2:10 y casi se estrella.

Ino que hizo 2:49 y que quedó traumada porque al arrancar sin querer empujó al profesor y cuando terminó el le gritó como nunca había gritado.

Shikamaru que hizo 2:33 y al bajar le dijo al maestro que que problemáticas eran sus pruebas.

Neji que por tratar de hacer el mejor tiempo chocó el coche con una barrera y salió todo mareado del coche.

Y Naruto que esperaba con ansias que llegara su turno y tubo que manejar el auto de las mujeres porque Neji destrozó el otro e hizo 1:40 Cosa que NADIE esperaba.

Y así pasó el día hasta las 3:00 pm, con muchas miradas cortantes de Kanawasaki. Mis huídas de Yamamoto, los gritos de Naruto y los hmp´s de Sasuke.

-Bueno nos vemos en el Day & Night a las 7:30 chicos – dijo Ino

-CLARO! AHÍ ESTAREMOS! DATTEBAYO! –

-NARUTOO!- Gritamos todos los que estábamos ahí, osea toda la clase entera

-Ahora que hice? O.O-

-YA NO GRITES !! –

-Haruno! Espera! No te retires aún!! – Me dijo Yamamoto, Yamamoto? Ay no

-Sakura te está hablando Yamamoto? – preguntó Sasuke

Espero que no –EHH BUENO NOSOTRAS YA NOS VAMOS! HASTA LAS 7:30 ADIÓS! – y corrí hasta mi auto para escapar de Yamamoto, fui seguida por las otras chicas pues nos íbamos a arreglar en casa de Hinata.

-Sasuke, sabes por qué Sakura detesta tanto al profesor Samueru? –

-No Naruto, no tengo la menor idea –

En el auto con las chicas

-Sakura… nos podrías decir por qué huíste así en la escuela? –

-Ehh Tenten… le tengo miedo a Yamamoto, no sé de lo que sea capaz. Además tú crees que después de lo que pasó en la pista me va a tratar muy bien, yo nooo lo creo! –

-Sakura-chan tiene razón en tenerle miedo, mira como dejó a Ino –

-Ya no toques a Samueru, ya no toques a Samueru, Ya no toques a Samueru – Repetía Ino una y otra vez por como había reaccionado el profesor al empujoncito de Ino.

Si sigo huyendo de Samueru, no tendré que dar muchas explicaciones a mis amigos, mucho menos mentirles de los motivos de mi enojo con él. Espero que siga así.

-Bien Hinata, llegamos a tu casa, y por cierto podrías hacer reaccionar a Ino, todavía está en trance –

-Sí Sakura, por cierto puedes adelantarte a entrar que nosotras tenemos que bajar mis cosas de la cajuela-

-Ah está bien, allá las espero –

-Ino-chan… Ino-chan –

-Que pasó Hinata? Ya se fué? –

-Sí Ino-chan-

-Bueno, ya les decía… todo tiene que estar listo, y no tiene que sospechar nada, la cena no solo era para festejar era para ponernos de acuerdo, en lo que nos toca hacer ah y que Sakura no se dé cuenta de nada Ok? –

-Esta bien Ino, pero no me queda claro, de quién fue la idea de sorprenderla así, tuya o de Sasuke? –

-Eh bueno Tenten la idea fue de….-

**Continuará**

CHACHANN! De quién fue la idea? Ya lo sabe no? Hehe lo dejo de suspenso, Espero me disculpen por tardarme tantísimo tiempo en subir pero no me llegaba la inspiración y también espero no esté muy largo nn' haber si no se cansan.

En el próximo cap. Sabrán de quién fue la idea, ¿Sakura podrá seguir huyendo de Yamamoto tan fácil? ¿Qué quería decirle Yamamoto a nuestra protagonista? ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que alguien se de cuénta del parentesco entre Samueru y Sakura? ¿Sasuke impresionado por Sakura, más que lo usual? ¿Ponerse de acuerdo en lo que van a hacer, Para qué?

_**Reviews**_

**Strawberryxlook: **espero te haya gustado el capi, gracias por leer mi fic, perdón por la tardanza u.u

**JiTeX: **Aquí está la conti! X) espero te haya gustado, gracias por el review y por leer mi fic. Gomen por tardarme tanto.

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **Arigato por seguir mi fic! Yo también qiero un sasuke n.n. besos gomen por la tardanza Gracias por el review.

**Namine1993: **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi capi, yo pensaba que no era muy bueno hehe gracias por seguir mi fiC! Gracias! Besoos!

**Sasusaku love03: **Holaa!! Si era hora de que Sakura hiciera algo así pero Sora esta loca quien sabe que hará ¬¬ La sorpresa viene unos capis adelante (para todo el que lea esto xP) Gracias por seguir mi fic! Y por el review tam. Saludos!

**Esme-chanTS-DN:** Ola! Primero que nada gracias por leer mi historia y también por dejarme reviews, los agradezco mucho de veras! Ya veras la reacción dentro de algunos capítulos, Saludos!


	4. Day & Night, Amenazas?

**Cap. 4.- Day & Night , ¿Amenazas?**

_-Está bien Ino, pero no me queda claro, de quién fue la idea de sorprenderla así, tuya o de Sasuke?-_

_-Eh bueno Tenten la idea fue de …-_

-Y? De quién fue la idea? –

-Ya va, ya va Tenten, la idea fue de Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo organizarlo así que me pidió que le ayudara-

-Huh? Sasuke te habló sin pelear? – preguntó Tenten bastante confudida

-Sí Ino-chan, y aparte para pedirte ayuda? – esta vez fue Hinata la confundida

-Sí, lo sé, es demasiado raro; pero recuerden que cuando se trata de Sakura, Sasuke es muuuy especial.-

-Querrás decir raro, es muy frío con la mayoría de las personas…- dijo Tenten

-pero con Sakura, es completamente diferente es como si…- completó o bueno casi, la frase de Tenten pero aparecí yo! nn

-Eh Hinata, cuál de todos tus baños puedo usar? Es que es una emergencia? O.u –

-Ahh Sakura-chan!! Me espantaste, el de mi recamara siempre está libre –

-Arigato arigato arigato – digo muy rápido antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño, porque cuando me pasan cosas fuera de lo común me llegan unas ganas… que mejor no les cuento

-Ok tenemos que tener más cuidado, casi nos escucha, menos mal que tenía ganas de ir al baño si no… - dice Ino

-Nos interroga hasta sacarnos la información – completó Tenten

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos, si no si sospechará algo – dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón, hay que entrar – contestó Ino

Dentro de la casa Hyuuga

-Buenas Tardes Sakura-chan! – escucho decir a alguien desde la habitación de Hinata

-Huh? Ah buentas tardes Hanabi, con permiso tengo que entrar al baño – contestó rápido antes de entrar al baño.

Ella es Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana menor de Hinata, la conozco desde que era un bebé, pues nuestras familias siempre han sido muy amigas, pero los Hyuuga nunca conocieron a mi padre, Yamamoto; pues cada vez que nuestras familias se reunían el estaba fuera del país.

Hanabi, es menor que Hinata solo por cinco años, y ella a diferencia de Hinata es muy hábil en los deportes, y según lo que Hinata nos ha platicado Hanabi ha reñido más veces con sus padres, de lo que Hinata en su vida.

-Dime Sakura-chan, estás muy ocupada?-me preguntó Hanabi aún desde la habitación de Hinata.

-Eeh… no por qué? - contesto desde el interior del baño

-Es que, pronto será tu cumpleaños y no se que regalarte…- dijo con un tono un poco apenado

-Ah Hanabi! No te preocupes, así estoy bien, no tienes que regalarme algo- contesté para que se relajara

-Bueno si tu lo dices… - y creo que salió de la habitación porque ya no la escuché más.

-Frentuda! Estás bien? – Me preguntó Ino desde el interior de la habitación

-Sí cerdita, por qué preguntas? –

-Es que llevas mucho tiempo ahí Sakura – dijo Tenten

-Sí, lo sé; enseguida salgo, no se preocupen – respondí

Es que, en esa casa siempre me relajo mucho, es muy bella, pacífica y sobretodo grande; por eso los Hyuuga no se preocupan de ser molestados por alguien más cuando están haciendo algo importante.

Por ejemplo, el baño de Hinata es hermoso y bastante grande, como de 4x4 metros. Sus paredes están cubiertas por azulejos del color favorito de Hinata o sea lila, pero un lila muy pálido; al fondo está su bañera, blanca y brillante. Al lado de ésta, está su ducha, que está rodeada por puertas de vidrio.

Al lado de la puerta, está su tocador, el lavamanos y su espejo; y tengo que decir que es un gran espejo, enfrente de este tiene un pequeño mueble en donde supongo guarda las cosas de aseo personal. Todo el cuarto está repleto de unas pequeñas lámparas redondas que iluminan de una manera muy acogedora.

-Por fin salistee! Que bien! – gritó Ino

-Que tienes Ino? Por qué gritas?- contesté

-Es que si no salías, no podíamos ver que nos vamos a poner…-

-Ah ok entonces A ARREGLARNOS SE HA DICHO! – dije con tono "heróico"

Así, fueron pasando las horas, y nosotras arreglándonos, para vernos decentes en nuestra cena. Hasta que por fin terminamos, con un tiempo excelente, con 30 min. Para llegar al restaurante Day & Night. Así que partimos, para llegar a tiempo.

-Hinata! Espera! – escuchamos decir a una voz grave detrás de nosotras.

-Sí padre? – Contestó Hinata, resulta ser que la voz grave era la de su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga

-Te quiero en la casa antes de las 12, ni un minuto más tarde –

-Sí padre-

-Con permiso señor – dijimos las demás al mismo tiempo.

Hiashi Hyuuga es el padre de Hinata, un hombre muy estricto y recto; pero se nota a kilómetros que se preocupa por sus hijas y no quiere que nada malo les pase, por eso no le gusta que alguna de sus hijas tenga novio, porque tiene miedo de que las lastimen; eso me lo contó Hinata.

El Sr. Hiashi es el dueño de todos los cines que existen en el país, es por eso que son adinerados, pero a pesar de eso son personas muy amables con los demás.

Así salimos de la gran casa Hyuuga, nos subimos a mi auto y salimos hacia el Day & Night, espero que llevemos la ropa adecuada, ni muy formales ni muy ordinarias, lo normal.

Tenten lleva una playera negra con unas letras plateadas que dicen "I´m the party" en el frente y por la parte de atrás tiene una estrella, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y unas zapatillas plateadas.

Hinata lleva una camiseta de tirantes morada, lisa, sin ningún estampado, una falda hasta la rodilla blanca con algunas flores lilas y unas zapatillas blancas con un pequeño moño en la punta.

Ino lleva puesto una playera polo roja con los primeros botones desabrochados, una falda de mezclilla que le llega unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unas zapatillas guindas con un poco de tacón.

Y en cuanto a mi, yo también llevo una playera tipo polo, pero la mía tiene franjas rosas y grises, un pantalón de mezclilla entubado(N.A: lo sé, lo sé no tengo cabeza para la ropa, pero la imaginación de la ropa la dejo para eventos importantes nn'), un cinturón rosa algo pálido y unas zapatillas rosa pálido, al igual que el cinturón, ah… y una chamarra estilo deportiva blanca. Soy la única que se preocupó en llevar algo con que taparse, pero ya verán que se va a morir de frío en unas cuantas horas.

-Al fin llegan ¬¬ - dice Sasuke con un tono de molestia en su voz

-Ach! Que te pasa niño bonito! Son las 7:41! Sólo nos tardamos 11 minutos! – le reclamó Ino

-El punto es que llegaron, hay que entrar – contestó cortante, raro, siempre que habla con Ino pelean… y a éste que le pasa?

-O.O Ese no era Sasuke! Que le hicieron al verdadero!? – gritó Ino histérica

-HINATAA-CHAAN! TE VES HERMOSA! DATTEBAYO! - -

-Este ya se había tardado en gritar uu# - dije para mi misma pero creo que me escucharon

-Eh Naruto-kun deberías controlarte un poco n-no crees? – le dijo Hinata a Naruto

-Por qué dices eso Hinata-chan? –

En eso ella le susurra algo en el oído, por lo cuál no escucho, pero Naruto me volteó a ver, creo que le dijo algo de mi

-Gomen Sakura-chan grité muy fuerte? –

-Un poquito nada más, no te preocupes – nótese el tono de sarcasmo ¬¬

-ah bueno, prometo controlarme, no quiero hacerte enojar – lo ha dicho con un tono como de miedo, y no entiendo el por qué

-Yo lo apoyo, hacerte enojar, Sakura es malo – me dice Tenten

-Huh? – no entiendo o.ó

-Mira como le contestaste a Kanawasaki, y acuérdate cuando en deportes el Maestro Gai te dijo que tenías unos kilitos de más, lo dejaste en reposo 2 días –

-No es mi culpa que el no pudiera parar el balón ¬¬-

-Sí bueno, como lo va a parar si lo pateaste más fuerte que Sasuke cuando juega futbol – agregó Ino

-Bueno, bueno dejemos el tema a un lado y vamos a entrar – dije indignada, si bueno cuando me enojo, me enojo y mucho pero ¿¡cómo se le ocurre a ese "profesor" decirme que tengo kilos de más?! ¬¬#

-Por qué se tardaron tanto en entrar?! Ya van como 4 veces que viene el mesero a preguntar si espero a alguien! – dijo Sasuke molesto

-Perdón Sasuke, pero por poco Sakura se enoja – excusó Tenten

-Ah entonces está bien, pero no se hubieran tardado tanto, que el mesero ya me está viendo raro, como si yo le gustara ¬¬ -

-¿Y qué tiene? Es otro más en la lista de tu club de fans, ¿No crees? –

-Eso no es gracioso Sakurita ¬¬ -

-Uy que genio traes hoy, Sasukito –

-Oye frentona…- me susurró Ino mientras nos sentábamos – La verdad, el mesero no tiene la culpa –

-Huh? o/o Q-qué dices? – pregunté, solo un poco apenada, no mucho

-Míralo, es el chico más guapo de la escuela, tal vez de la ciudad entera ¬¬ y la verdad tengo que admitir que se viste bien, para ser un hombre –

Sí, Ino otra vez, tenía razón. Sasuke es el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, y se viste bien, solo basta verlo para saber eso. Lleva puesta una playera de manga larga color azul marino con algunos estampados en la parte de atrás de color negro, un pantalón de mezclilla obscura un poco desgastado, unos zapatos deportivos negros y una chamarra azul marino solo un poco más obscura que su playera, tengo que aceptar que se ve muy bien. Siempre se ve muy bien u/u.

En cambio Naruto… usa colores muy brillantes la mayoría de las veces que lo veo con otra ropa que no sea el uniforme de la escuela. Hoy lleva una playera amarilla con el número 15 en el centro en color verde, un pantalón de mezclilla un tanto roto, pero se le ve bien, y unos zapatos deportivos naranjas y una chamarra roja.

Shikamaru… cierto Shikamaru no ha dicho su "Que problemático" en todo el rato que hemos estado aquí, que extraño; bueno el lleva una playera café, lisa, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos deportivos verde militar y una chamarra del mismo color.

Y Neji… Neji no está? Eso si es inesperado, siempre que salimos en grupo viene, Dios sabe la razón de por qué no vino hoy.

-Eh… Naruto? Sabes por qué Neji no vino? –

-No Tenten, no me dijo nada, lo siento –

-Hay Usuratokanchi… si nos dijo pero tu estabas en otro planeta viendo los anuncios de Ramen que estaban pasando por la TV – dijo Sasuke

-Ah cierto! Ummm ramen! :3 –

-Y Sasuke por qué no vino Neji? – volvió a preguntar Tenten, ya preocupándose un poco

-Hmp no te preocupes, se tuvo que quedar en su casa, porque sus padres lo amenazaron con quitarle su quincena si no conseguía trabajo – dijo Sasuke para tranquilizar a Tenten, aunque no parezca se preocupa por las demás personas, al menos con las que tienen algo que ver con él, o con sus amigos.

-Ah bueno está bien, así estoy más tranquila, gracias Sasuke nn –

-Hmp ¬¬ -

-YA HAY QUE PEDIR LA COMIDA! DATTEBAYO! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!! –

-Si Naruto tiene razón, hay que ordenar, Sasuke le hablas a tu fan por favor? nn – dijo Ino para hacer enojar a Sasuke, pero no funciona, ahora no pelea con Ino tan seguido.

-Sí tanto quieren comer, háblenle ustedes, yo a ese loco no le hablo ¬¬ -

-Ya cerdis, no vayan a pelear, yo le hablo – agregué, porque si no nunca ibamos a comer

-Jóven! – le hablo al meserito, fan de Sasuke

-Sí diga señorita, por fin llegó, su hermano tiene mucho tiempo esperando –

-Haha mi hermano!? Sí como no x) –

-Qué? Acaso el joven no es su hermano? – dice algo confundido el fan número…. ¬¬ dejémoslo en fan

-Ella no es mi hermana… es mi novia – agregó Sasuke, y no me lo esperaba o/ó

Un tremendo QUÉÉÉ?! Salido de la boca del meserito fan se escuchó por todo el restaurante

-Lo siento, es que pensé que eran hermanos, discúlpenme; ahora si les tomo su orden – dijo creo que indignado el mesero, y nos tomó las órdenes, y siguió así el resto de la noche, sin articular ninguna otra palabra que no tuviera que ver con su trabajo.

-Y dime Sasuke… - digo con un tono de indignación y algo de duda – como que, soy tu "novia" eh? –

-Hmp, de alguna manera tenía que quitarme a ese fulano de encima. Y no encontré alguna otra excusa, O qué? Preferías que dijera que Ino era mi novia? –

-QUÉÉÉ! NO NO NO! ASÍ ESTAMOS BIEN, VERDAD SAKURA? TU SIGUE SIENDO SU NOVIA POSTIZA, QUE YO CON EL NO QUIERO NADA! – agregó gritando Ino, muy enojada

-Aparte, si hubiera dicho que mi novia era Tenten o Ino, sería tonto porque ninguna está sentada al lado de mi. Sólo tú – replicó Sasuke

-¬¬ no me agrada la idea!!-

-Bueno, perdón por interrumpir la fluida conversación entre ustedes, pero tengo que ir al "tocador" – interrumpió Ino salvándome de una peleíta con Sasuke

-Ahora venimos, si llegan los platillos no se los coman, por favor ¬¬ – dijo Tenten volteando a ver a Naruto.

-Por qué me vez a mi?! –

-N-naruto-kun, la última vez que fuimos a cenar casi te acabas la comida de Tenten porque ella estaba hablando por teléfono con su mamá – le dijo Hinata

-Tranquilas, yo lo vigilo, pero de todos modos es una molestia – dijo Shikamaru

Ya en el "tocador" todas nos estábamos retocando el maquillaje nn y contándonos los chismes de la escuela, pero Ino tocó un tema delicado, y yo que pensaba que me había salvado de esa plática uu'.

-Oye frentuda …-

-Mm? Qué pasa puerquita? –

-No puedes negar que te gustó que Sasuke dijera que eras su novia –

-O.O qué te pasa Ino? Estás muy mal de la cabeza! Como me iba a gustar que dijera eso… si no es verdad vv – acabé diciendo con un tono algo triste por la cara que han puesto las demás.

-A ver si entendí bien. No te gustó que dijera eso por que no es verdad, pero no te molestaría que fuera verdad…-dijo Tenten

-O sea que, Sakura-chan; tú si quieres a Sasuke-kun? – pregunta confusa Hinata, al igual que yo

-Aún no lo sé Hinata… - contesté, pero no acabé la frase, pues una rubia desesperada (ya sabrán quién) me interrumpió.

-No, no, no; Claro que sabes Sakura, tú SÍ lo quieres, pero tienes miedo de que él no te quiera y salir lastimada. O me equivoco? – dijo muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo Ino, y la verdad es que tenía razón… no lo puedo negar

Sin decir nada para defenderme, bajé la cabeza y salí del tocador, no quería seguir escuchando esa conversación, porque sabía que yo podía salir muy concentrada en el tema y no escuchar lo que los demás digan pero…

-Disculpe señorita…- escuchó una voz masculina dirigirse a mí, levanto la cabeza y un mesero estaba frente a mi, con un trozo de papel en la mano.

-Si diga – contesté

-Le mandan esta nota-

-P-pero quién? – confundida, le pregunto al joven

-Lo siento, a mi el gerente me pidió que se la diera, pero no sé quién se la ha dejado a él. Que tenga buena noche, con permiso - dio media vuelta y se fue… si antes estaba confundida ahora lo estoy más.

-Sakura! Sakura? Estás bien? – pregunta Tenten, saliendo del baño, donde las dejé con la palabra en la boca

-S-sakura-chan, ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Hinata

-Eh, pues no lo sé, me lo acaban de dar. Y si estoy bien Tenten gracias por preocuparte – contesté a las preguntas antes hechas

-Bueeno yo quiero saber qué dice!? Y quién te la mandó frentuda? –

-Yo también quisiera saber eso cerdis, pero no lo sé –

-Bueno ábrela, frentota! O lo hago yo! –

Y así la abrí, con temor, me atrevo a decir; porque no sé de quién es y puede ser de cualquier persona en este lugar. La Nota decía:

_Haruno Sakura:_

_Tú no me conoces, y nunca me has visto, pero yo te he visto demasiadas veces; y créeme que a mi punto de vista eres una estúpida chiquilla, que sólo está molestando a la gente, y que no tiene razón de ser en este mundo. Pero ese no es el motivo de esta nota… yo solo te quiero decir, ALÉJATE DE SASUKE! EL ES MÍO ENTIENDES!? NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER CERCA DE ÉL NUNCA MÁS! ES MI HOMBRE Y NO LO VOY A COMPARTIR CON NADIE, MUCHO MENOS CON UNA BACTERIA DE PELO TUTTI-FRUTTI COMO TÚ!_

_Sí sabes lo que te conviene, haz lo que digo, pero si tomas esto a la ligera, lo lamentarás… se que haces en tus tiempos libres, y cuáles son tus puntos débiles; no me subestimes. _

_Y si piensas, "que cobarde", pues no lo soy; me doy a conocer en notas como estas, sin que vean mi rostro… pero pronto lo verás y no te quedarás con las ganas de conocerme. REFLEXIONA… Aléjate de él o quedas marcada de por vida…_

-FRENTOTA! NO VAS A DEJAR QUE ALGO ASÍ TE INTIMIDE!! ES SOLO OTRA LOCA ADMIRADORA DE SASUKE! –

-P-pero Ino-chan, tú misma lo dijiste… Lo-ca, no sabes que va a hacer- agregó Hinata preocupada

-Las dos tienen razón, pero Sakura tiene que hacer lo que ella piense que es lo correcto. Pero de todos modos, cuídate, no me quiero quedar sin madrina de boda .O – dijo Tenten

-Gracias a todas, pero por ahora no hay que preocuparnos por eso, ya veré que hago yo con eso. Hay que ir a comer, que ya sirvieron –

Sasuke´s pov

_-Tranquilas, yo lo vigilo, pero de todos modos es una molestia – dijo Shikamaru_

_-Sasuke-baka? – dice Naruto tratando de sacar plática con Sasuke_

_-Qué? ¬¬ – _

_-Por qué dijiste que Sakura era tu novia? Huh? –_

_-Para que el mesero "rarito" me dejara de acosar, que no viste?-_

_-Sí, si vi; pero esto ya te había pasado antes, aunque nunca lo cuentes, y si mal no me acuerdo esa vez no inventaste novia para salir del problema –_

_-Hmp ¬¬, y eso qué? Nueva situación nueva excusa-_

_-Sí claro, lo que tú digas baka ¬¬- acaba indignado Naruto_

_-Hey ustedes dos! Perdón por cambiar el tema… pero las chicas estas paradas afuera del baño leyendo no sé qué con cara de espantadas, en qué cosa problemática se habrán metido ahora? –_

_-A qué te refieres? – pregunta Sasuke_

_-Mira con tus propios ojos Sasuke, Shikamaru dice la verdad – agrega Naruto, quien por cierto anda elocuente el día de hoy_

_-Hmp, que raras son las mujeres –_

Fin Sasuke´s pov

-Hey chicos! Perdon por la tardanza, surgió un imprevisto, espero no se haya enfriado la comida – dije para justificar nuestra tardanza

-Hmp, está bien Sakura, no importa, y perdón por decir que eras mi novia – se disculpó Sasuke… un minuto, Sasuke disculpándose? Es el fin del mundo!! O.O

-S-sí, no hay problema –

De pronto Tenten empieza a temblar mucho, y tengo que decir que nos espantó un poco, pues hasta se escuchaban sus dientes chocar unos con otros.

-Tenten-chan estás bien? – pregunta Hinata preocupada por nuestra amiga

-S-sí, n-no hay p-problema, s-solo t-tengo un p-poco de f-frío-

VEN! POR ESO LES DIGO QUE TRAIGAN ALGO CON QUE TAPARSE DEL VIENTO, PERO NUNCA ME HACEN CASO!

-Toma Tenten, tápate – digo estirando mi brazo para darle mi sudadera, que no es muy caliente pero de algo sirve.

-P-pero S-sakura y t-tú? –

-Naah, yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. Aparte si te enfermas Neji me mata, así que mejor póntela, Ok? –

-E-esta b-bien, g-gracias Sakura –

-Sí, no hay de que nn-

-Hinata-chan…-

-S-sí Naruto-kun?-

-Tú no tienes frío? Por que si tienes te puedo dar mi chamarra –

-No estoy bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte Naruto-kun n/n –

Y así pasó el resto de la noche, sin ninguna otra amenaza u otro fan de Sasuke merodeando nn'. Todos disfrutamos de nuestros platillos, y, sé que no es muy común, pero como nos conocemos de toda la vida ya nos acostumbramos. Siempre que salimos a algún restaurant, no importa si sea de día o de noche, acostumbramos a rondar los platos, es decir que le des de tu comida a todos; sé que es raro, y de hecho se nos quedan viendo, pero realmente nos importa poco ññ.

-AAAAAAH! – se escucha gritar a Ino

-Qué te pasa Ino? – pregunta Tenten

-Es que ya son las 11:30, y si no llego en 15 minutos mi papá me va a matar! –

-Umm, yo te llevo, aunque sea problématico- se ofreció Shikamaru… uuuh! Que emoción! Se van a quedar solos! -

-Bueeno, entonces me despido! Baae! nn –

-Cuídate cerditaa! – grité antes de que saliera del restaurant, aunque todos los presentes me vieron raro ¬¬

-S-sí yo también me tengo que ir, n-no quiero que mi padre se enoje-

-Entonces Hinata-chan hay que irnos –

-S-sí! Adiós! Nos vemos en la escuela! –

-Adiós Sasuke-baka, Sakura, Tenten,!- Dice Naruto para después Salir con Hinata y dirijirse a la casa de ésta

-Ay no..-

-Qué pasa Tenten? –

-Es que voy a llegar después de la hora indicada, por que caminando se hace más largo el camino uu'-

-QUÉ?! CAMINANDO!? HAHA NO NO NO! LLÉVATE MI COCHE!-

-p-pero ya me diste tu chamarra, no puedo aceptar que me prestes tu coche-

-está bien, no te preocupes. Además mi casa no está tan lejos como la tuya, yo sí me puedo ir a pie-

-de veras?-

-sí, solo no te olvides de llevártelo a la escuela mañana-

-Muchas gracias Sakura, te prometo que lo cuido –

-nn, sí, está en buenas manos! Hasta mañana! – dije para que se fuera, por que si es algo peligroso andar fuera a estas horas de la noche.

-Bueeeno Sasukito, me tengo que ir, cuídate. Adiós! nn-

Camino para salir de ese lugar, y dirigirme a mi casa, antes de que se haga más tarde… pero qué? Quién diablos me está agarrando del brazo?

-Ni loca te vas sola Sakura, yo te llevo- sí, es Sasuke ¬/¬

-Pero…-

-pero nada, ven…-

* * *

Ya en su coche, Ferrari obviamente, porque el niño no quiere de otra marca, vamos camino a mi casa.

-Y… se puede saber por qué te ofreces a llevarme?- pregunto empezando la conversación, como siempre uu'

-Qué? Apoco creías que iba a dejar que te fueras sola?-

-Y por qué no? –

-Ay sí, si te pasa algo me cobran la cuenta-

-Exagerado, claro que no-

-¬¬ Claro que sí! Acuérdate cuando éramos niños, que jugábamos en el parque, que te caíste del columpio, tu mamá casi hizo que mi papá pagara el curita que te pusieron-

-Buee, teníamos 5 años-

-Con mayor razón, mientras más grande estés, más caro me cobran-

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que sonaron dentro del carro, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara una nueva conversación, que sinceramente no veía venir.

-Sakura…?-

-Huh?-

-Contesta sinceramente-

-aha o/o-

-Que leían afuera del baño, que hizo que todas pusieran una cara de espanto-

-Ahh noo nada! Es que se me olvidó que mi mamá iba a estar en la ciudad hoy, y ese papel tenía el recordatorio, tú crees? –

-No, no te creo; dije sinceramente Sakura, te conozco y sé que mientes-

-No era nada, una tontería- trataba de esquivar el tema pero el seguía insistiendo

-Sakura, no puede ser una tontería… todas tenían una cara de preocupación que no había visto en ustedes. Qué pasó? –

-Nada, solo me mandaron una notita fuera de lo común, pero nada más…-

-Y qué decía la nota que era fuera de lo común…?-

-estee… eemm… me amenazaba .. pero nada más-

-QUÉÉÉ!? Y A ESO LE DICES TONTERÍA?-

-Sasuke no es nada, de veras, es otra loca fan tuya, llena de celos que quiere que te deje en paz-

-SABES LO QUE LAS LOCAS FANS, COMO TÚ LES DICES, SON CAPACES DE HACER? –

-No… pero…-

-NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA- Ok… esa frase es extraña o/o

-Huh?-

-SI TE PASA ALGO YO…-

-pagarías impuestos? oô-

-¬¬ NOO! Me pondría mal…- me estoy poniendo incómodaa! o/o y los colores de mi cara están cambiando y eso es maloo!

-Así que por favor, cuídate mucho Sakura, está bien?-

-Sí…umm… bueno ya llegamos, gracias por traerme Sasuke, adiós- me despido con un simple beso en la mejilla, y abro la puerta para salir…

-Sakura!...-

-Mande?- volteo para ver que quiere Sasuke

-Ten- dice estirando su brazo para darme…

-Tu chamarra? Para qué?-

-Hace frío afuera, y como el carro está caliente puede que te enfermes, mejor tápate –

-Umm Gracias /- digo tomando la chamarra y poniéndomela

-Ahora sí adiós Sasuke! Cuídate…-

Él solo hace una seña con su mano y arranca el coche, pero eso me basta… por hoy es más que suficiente…Se preocupa por mi? Se pondría mal si algo me pasa? Sí está bien, llevamos muuuchos años de ser amigos pero no es para tanto, o sí? No lo sé, pero mejor entro antes de que pase algún delincuente maniático por aquí.

En el Carro de Sasuke

Dios! Que tonto soy! Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso!? "si te pasa algo yo… me pondría muy mal" Qué rayos me pasó! No puedo dejar que se de cuenta… no en este momento.

Tal vez después, pero no ahora, no antes de su cumpleaños, podría echarlo todo a perder solo por un tonto sentimiento extraño y confuso.

NISIQUIERA SE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SIENTO!! NO PUEDE SER QUE ME PASE ESTO A MÍ! ¬¬

No puedo dejar que esto vuelva a pasar.

No quiero que nadie más se de cuenta de que yo…

-SASUKE-BAKAA! CUIDADOO!-

-USURATOKANCHII!? QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!?-

-YO? TÚ!! CASI ME ATROPELLAS! QUE TE PASA?-

-Perdón, es que venía pensando en otras cosas… súbete, te llevo a tu casa, me queda de paso.-

-Cosas? Seguro? No será una cosa con pelo rosa, ojos verdes y un carácter fuerte?-

-¬¬ No! –

-Seguro?-

-Bueno sí, pero es que me dijo que la cosa que estaban leyendo era un amenaza de otra mujer loca que quiere que ya no se me acerque-

-Sí, lo sé-

-¬¬ quién te dijo?-

-Hinata, la vi algo preocupada, y le pregunté que qué le pasaba; entonces fue cuando me contó eso-

-Hmp, de todos modos, se debería de cuidar…-

-Te preocupa que le pase algo verdad?-

-No, yo solo digo que se cuide, por que luego me echan la culpa a mí ¬¬-

-Ehh pero si tú tienes la culpa!-

-TEMEE! CLARO QUE NOO!-

-NO ME DIGAS TEMEE! Y SÍÍ TÚ TIENES LA CULPA! :P-

-NO!-

-Síi! Porque es una fan loca tuya, la que la está amenazando, que no vez? –

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que la mujer esa esté loca-

-Bueeno si tú lo dices, pero aunque digas que no, sé que te preocupas muchísimo por Sakura, puede ser que sea más de lo que yo me preocupo por el ramen –

-Eso no es posible ¬¬-

-Ciertoo, pero el punto es que cuides a Sakura-

-Por qué me lo pides? Pensaba que amabas a Hinata-

-LA AMOO! Y MUCHO! Es por eso que te pido que cuides a Sakura, es la mejor amiga de MI Hinata y si le pasa algo ella se pondría muy triste Y NO QUIERO QUE PASE ESO!-

-¬¬ Usuratokanchi…-

-Qué?-

-De veras pensaste que yo no iba a cuidar a Sakura-

-Como dijiste que no te importaba pues…-

-Y yo que pensaba que no eras tan tonto pero ya me dí cuenta de que sí lo eres…-

-QUE TE PASA?! POR QUÉ DICES ESOOO?! HUH? YO QUÉ TE HICE-

-Yo pensé que te ibas a dar cuenta de que lo que decía era mentira, claro que me preocupo por Sakura!! Y mucho, pero no quiero que nadie se entere de eso…-

-No entiendo o.o-

-No importa, solo no le digas a nadie lo que te dije, está bien?-

-Lo de la amenaza, o qué? Es que ya me confundí uu'-

-No, bueno sí, eso también, pero de que me preocupo mucho por Sakura y que por ella yo…-

**Continuará**

SÍÍÍ! Aquí está el siguiente cap, en tiempo récord nn hehe. Buenoo espero les haya gustado, a Sasuke se le están escapando algunos sentimientos n/n, Naruto se pone elocuente, muy elocuente; lo sé no tiene sentido, pero alguien tenía que hablar con Sasuke seriamente. A Sakura la amenazan WTF O.O sinceramente no sé de dónde salió esta idea, Sí se acerca el cumpleaños de Sakura y la sorpresa ya está lista, pronto la verán, hubo momento ShikaIno, aunque no lo puse en este Cap, no se preocupen lo pongo en el siguiente. Estoy preparando momento NaruHina, y la aparición de nuevos personajes creados por mí (algunos) y originales de Kishimoto-sama (:

Y Sakura que piensa de las palabras de Sasuke? Aww le dio su chamarra, adoré ese momento nn. Sin más, espero sus buenos reviews, se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencias, críticas, felicitaciones ETC.

Prox cap. Kiba hablándome? Rock Lee, a dónde rayos quieres que vaya?

_**Reviews**_

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **GENIAL QUE TE PARESCA INTERESANTE! pensaba que me estaba saliendo aburrido uu muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. besos (:

**Yureny: **acá está el siguiente cap, arigatoo por leer mi fic, te lo agradescoo! nn

**anime total fan:** para empezar te agradezco mucho los comentarios, y bueeno en estee cap no esta lo qe sasukito penso cuando vio a saku peero en los siguientes tratare de enlazar las cosas un poco mas, sin mas, cuidatee ..

**Rosybeth: **gracias por los reviews, y por leer mi fic, te lo agradezcoo (:!

**Namine1993: **tus coments siempree seran recibidos, gracias por leer, abrazoos matta ne

**JiTeX: **Haré más frío a Sasuke, pero por ahora va a ser algo diferente, pues habrá situaciones qe hagan que no vuelva a ser el mismo, Gracias por todo. XOXO

(si falta algún review por ser contestado, me avisan y yo les contestó... si pasa disculpenme por la distracción)

GRACIAS A TODOS!

LOS QUIERO!! (:


	5. Kiba hablándome? Lee a donde me llevas?

**Cap. 5.- Kiba hablándome? Rock Lee a dónde quieres que vaya?! **

_-No, bueno sí, eso también, pero de que me preocupo mucho por Sakura y que por ella yo…-_

-Que por ella tu… qué? – dice Naruto

-Hmp, nada ya. Ahora bájate que ya llegamos a tu casa teme-

-¬¬ gracias baka, hasta mañana-

-hmp-

-creo que Sasuke se pasó de tragos, ya hasta anda diciendo tonterías o.ó-

-De vuelta en mi casa-

Entrando a lo que se puede llamar hogar, antes de pensar o decir algo fuera de lugar, articulo las palabras más convenientes que se me puedan haber ocurrido en ese momento.

-YA LLEGUÉ! Mamá? Estás aquí?!- digo alzando la voz más de lo normal , para que sea escuchada, cosa que no cuesta tanto trabajo, no viviendo en esta casa.

-HIJAA! SAKURITA!! AQUÍ ESTOY!! QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE!-

Dice mi madre, mujer bondadosa, compasiva, organizada, inteligente, histérica, estresante, aturdidora, pero mi mamá a fin de cuentas.

La alcanzo a ver, bajando las escaleras, después de entablar toda aquella conversación sin siquiera habernos visto antes. Y atrás de ella Yuna.

-¿Cómo has estado hijita? Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ya no me acordaba de lo grande que estabas!-

-Mamá, no me habías visto en 5 días. Y no exageres como se te va a olvidar lo grande que estoy, si hay veces que te vas por 1 o 2 meses y cuando llegas dices que sigo igual que cuando te fuiste ¬¬-

-Aghh, cuando sacas tu lado inteligente a relucir me haces quedar en ridículo, pero no importa. ¿Cómo te fue? Yuna me ha dicho que saliste a cenar con tus amigos…-

-Sí, me fue bien mamá, todo igual, platicamos, cenamos, Ino y Sasuke no pelearon, Shikamaru decía su "Que problemático", Naruto me dejaba sorda cada 5 minutos…-

-Espera… Sasuke e Ino no pelearon?! Y a eso le llamas "Todo igual"?-

-Si bueeeno, eso fue lo único extraño de toda la noche.-

-Aha, y por lo que veo algo le paso a tu coche, y Sasuke te trajo, al bajarte te dio su chamarra, y no te la piensas quitar hasta acostarte. O me equivoco en algo?-

Y ella se queja de que la humillo cuando utilizo mi memoria de vez en cuando!. ESTO NO SE COMPARA! Como puede dejarme en evidencia tan fácilmente sin equivocarse en ninguna cosa que haya salido de su boca?!

Mi santa madre tenía que ser. Cada vez llego a la conclusión que soy como un libro abierto, expuesta a los demás, sin que se escape ningún detalle.

-Sí mamá, tienes razón. Pero estoy cansada, necesito relajarme un poco. Está bien? Mañana hablamos – digo mientras camino extremadamente lento (cosa rara en mí), para convencerla de que, en serio, necesito descansar, en dirección a las escaleras.

-Está bien, todavía tenemos mucho TIEMPO para HABLAR, Porque por lo que veo tu coche ha huido y alguien te tiene que llevar al colegio mañana por la mañana- Dice convencida, de que tendré que soltar el chisme de lo que me pasa, y que rayos le ha pasado al coche. ¬¬'

Subo, cansada, aturdida, pensativa, esperanzada. Tantos sentimientos en un solo momento, que en realidad siento que voy a explotar, y de mi solo quedaran pedazos regados por toda mi recámara. (pensándolo lógicamente, no es una imagen muy bonita o_O)

Pero alcanzo a escuchar la aguda voz de Yuna, hablando con mi madre. Así que para esto tendré que poner atención, sin duda soy yo el tema de la conversación.

-Yuna… ¿Cómo has visto a Sakura estos días que no he estado en la ciudad? ¿Todo normal?-

-Bueno- contesta tartamudamente Yuna- en realidad, Señora, la he visto, en ocasiones acelerada y enojada, en otras triste, confundida; como la acabamos de ver. Pero solo en algunas ocasiones, la mayoría del tiempo es como siempre ha sido, activa, feliz, vivaz-

-Humm está bien, tengo que hablar con ella, algo le pasa-

No puedo, me canso, esa conversación no me interesa, aunque sea yo el tema del cuchicheo. Me voy directa a mi cuarto, me quiero poner mis pijamas y acostarme, no ha dormir puesto que no puedo, y aunque lo intentara sería un fracaso total.

Entro a mi cuarto, cuelgo la chamarra de Sasuke en el perchero que se encuentra en la esquina de mi cuarto, me cambio mi ropa, me pongo mis pijamas, me amarro el cabello. Me dirijo a mi baño, me desmaquillo, lavo mis dientes y mi cara. Y salgo. No tengo ánimos, han pasado cosas que me marean, me ponen a pensar mucho, siento que tengo la cabeza del tamaño de un neumático de tractor.

-Agh, demasiadas complicaciones.- me digo a mi misma, indignada. – Y si la de la nota no era ELLA, si no él? El mesero no ocultó para nada su "identidad", Tenten llegaría sana y salva a su casa? Eso espero. Sasuke… en que rayos pensaba cuando me dijo, que si algo me pasaba se pondría muy mal!?... La única cosa que no me estresa en este momento, es que Shikamaru ha acompañado a Ino a su casa, por fin estuvieron solos; Qué habrá pasado? – me digo, ya recostada o más bien, tirada, en mi cama a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, pero testarudamente, tomo mi MP3 y me pongo a escuchar música, combatiendo a muerte por no dormirme…. Aún.

-Con Shikamaru e Ino-

-emm, muchas gracias por traerme a mi casa Shikamaru n.n –

-Si, no hay de qué, para eso estamos los amigos-

-Sí, para eso están los amigos, solo eso amigos- diciendo lo último con cierta tristeza en la voz, pero Shikamaru, por distraído no alcanza a escucharla, o tal vez eso es lo que quiere que ella piense

-Perdón Ino- Dice entablando una conversación completamente diferente

-huh? Perdón de qué Shikamaru?-

-Perdóname por ser así, frío y distante-

-No eres frío, ni distante, eres, más bien algo serio y callado, bueno solo a veces, n.n-

-Yamanaka…- dirigiéndose a Ino, de una manera tan fuera de lo común, que ciertamente desconcertaría a cualquier persona que estuviera escuchando aquella conversación, y que los conociera a los dos.

-Yamanaka?, está bien; supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser llamada de esa forma…- dijo, tratando de adaptarse a la forma inusual al hablar de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru la ignoró olímpicamente cuando ella dijo esta frase, pero ella lo dejó pasar, no quería abrumarse… No por cosas como esas.

-Yo sólo quería decirte… Yo quiero decirte- corrigió al instante, no suele hablar en pretérito… Cuando habla y dice algo que no sea su "Qué problemático", suele hacerlo en tiempo presente.

-Sí?... Es lo de Sa…- Él la interrumpió, no completó el enunciado.

-No, no… no tiene nada que ver con eso… entiendo claramente qué es lo que me toca hacer, a mí y a cada uno de los demás-

-Oh…- agrega desconcertadamente la rubia- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?-

-Mira, es que desde que te conozco siento que….- sí! Yo sabía , el momento más esperado por mi mejor amiga y el chico problemático estaba por llegar, ella lo sabía, aunque no se lo esperaba así… cierto, pero yo sí lo hacía, era algo predecible… palabra que NUNCA es utilizada en la misma oración donde se encuentre Ino de por medio.

-Qu…- Ino trataba de articular cualquier palabra que hiciera que Shikamaru siguiera hablando, pero, estaba tan nerviosa; aunque cueste creerlo lo estaba, que cualquier sonido que tratara de hacer no era lo suficientemente perceptible para el oído de Shikamaru.

Estuvieron un rato bastante largo tratando de seguir con el tema. Pero el tiempo vuela, y más aún cuando te encuentras en compañía de aquella persona que te roba los suspiros, y se apodera de tus pensamientos.

Justo cuando parecía que Shikamaru seguiría hablando, que Ino NO lo iba a interrumpir, y que todo ese lío de enamoramiento iba por fin a terminar con broche de oro, en un romance como de cuento de hadas… El padre de Ino salió por la puerta de la residencia, haciendo entender a aquellos dos, que la hora de salida había terminado, su toque de queda por fin había llegado, interrumpiendo aquel momento en el que Ino sería, por mucho, la persona más feliz del planeta entero, sin haber consumido, claro está, ningún tipo de hierba alucinógena.

-INOO!...- gritó el señor Yamanaka- YA ES HORA DE QUE ENTRES!,TENGO SUEÑO Y NO PIENSO QUEDARME EN LA SALA DE POR VIDA ESPERANDO A QUE SE TE OCURRA SALIR DE ESE COCHE!- Sí, tiene sus ocurrencias el padre de Ino, es simpático, pero realmente lo respeto mucho.

-SI PAPÁÁ!, YA VOY!!- gritó contestando – Bueno Shikamaru, lo que sea que me tengas que decir tendrá que esperar, mi papá me está esperando, y creo que si me tardo un poco más terminará perdiendo lo que le queda de paciencia, y eso créeme, que no conviene.-

-Sí yo… yo te entiendo- Agregó Shikamaru con un tono de voz algo decepcionado, agobiado, triste.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Cuídate- Dijo Ino antes de despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla, y saliendo del auto. Corrió hasta las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de su casa, y saludando a su padre, que la esperaba con sus brazos cruzados y con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados. Como esperando alguna explicación por parte de su hija.

-Adiós, Ino,- suspiró,- adiós

-Adiós- murmuró, viendo como se alejaba aquel Volvo S40, gris obscuro que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-En mi casa, en mi habitación-

Era la 1:28 a.m, y yo seguía despierta. Se suponía que debía caer rendida hace ya más de una hora.

-No puede ser posible que ni siquiera yo me entienda ¬¬'- digo mientras me quito los auriculares de mi reproductor, que por milagro no ha agotado la batería.

Me siento en mi cama, recargada en la pared y observo al gran ventanal que ocupa casi todo el extremo este de mi recamara. La luna esta hermosa, está menguando pero tiene un brillo peculiar.

Alguna vez, cuando era pequeña, viajé con mi madre a la India, donde, no sé porque, fuimos a ver a una gitana, medio delirante, ahora que me pongo a pensar ¬¬. Y recuerdo muy bien, que me dijo:

-Pequeña, tu sabes que los astros predicen sucesos importantes, no es así?-

A lo cual no respondí, porque estaba demasiado intimidada, o sólo porque no quería dejar de comer un dulce -.-'

-Bueno… si no lo sabías déjame decirte que, a pesar de que la luna no brilla por sí sola, es en la que más podemos confiar cuando queremos saber algo del futuro- me dijo, con cierto tono de voz tan penetrante, que estaba segura que no me estaba viendo la cara – Fíjate bien, cuando veas que tiene reflejos azulados es porque el amor va a prevalecer en tu vida, amarillos, felicidad, anaranjados, confusiones, y cuando los tenga plateados, sólo cuídate-

Oh sí, no dudo que esa mujer esté completamente LOCA! ¿Cómo le creerías a una mujer con un turbante en la cabeza, que puedo asegurar que medía más de medio metro de altura? ¿O que tiene demasiadas perforaciones en la cara? Es casi imposible!.

Pero ahora que observo la noche, la luna, las estrellas y la obscuridad, me doy cuenta de que no sólo la luna tiene reflejos si no el cielo entero… reflejos azulados en una parte pero plateados en otra…

{4 días después}

Estos cuatro días has sido bastante abrumadores para mí, no sé cuánto podré aguantar más. Desde el viernes que tuve mi arranque de enojo con la profesora Kanawasaki y la primera lección de automovilismo, seguida de mi huída de Samueru, y la nota rara que me mandaron en el Day & Night.

Mis amigos no ha sido la mayor ayuda que he podido tener, puesto que, no puedo, ni siquiera pensar en contarles algo de lo que me pasa con respecto al asunto de Yamamoto; NO PUEDO NI CONTÁRSELO A INO!!!, y eso que ella es y siempre ha sido como un psicóloga para mí!, bueno, siempre desde 1° de primaria, donde el brabucón de la escuela, me agredió para quitarme mi paleta de colores extravagantes que mi mamá me había traído desde América Latina!! ¬¬. Fue un trauma de por vida!!

Aún no entiendo lo que me está pasando cuando veo, o escucho, o pienso en el idiota de Sasuke. Es decir, no pienso que sea un idiota totalmente, no siempre, es que por su culpa me estoy comportando de la manera menos normal. Y eso no es bueno.

Sin mencionar, que me preocupó un poco lo que recordé aquella noche, sobre lo que la gitana loca, me había dicho tantos años atrás. Será que si es cierto?. Por su culpa he pasado noches de desvelo investigando, pero todos los temas relacionados que encuentro, no están completos, o la página ha sido borrada. Vaya suerte que he de tener, ni siquiera porque son los días anteriores a mi cumpleaños, verdad?

Oh Dios, ya ha llegado el día y con mi estupendo estrés no me acordaba. BIEN SAKURA!! De repente escucho el ruido de mi puerta al abrirse, es mi mamá seguro que si.

-SAKURITA SAKURITA ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – estee… creo que ella se emociona un poquito, pero nada más un poquito más, que yo en esta fecha- DESPIERTAA HIJITAA! HOY ES EL GRAN DÍA!! ERES MAYOR DE EDAD! Y PRONTO ENTRARÁS A LA UNIVERSIDAD!! Wow rimé!! :D,, woow si es cierto!!! Pronto te vaas! No quiero que te vayaas!! TT-TT-

-Mamá, ¿qué pasó? Te llegó la depresión mucho antes no lo crees?- digo mientras me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño- Espera a que salga del Liceo y después hablamos de ese tema hehe-

-Cierto! Tienes toda la razón!- se levanta de un brinco, pues se había hincado a sollozar en mi cama – Mientras voy a estar feliz! Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños!! :D TE QUIEROO!! – y corre a abrazarme, claro si lo digo así suena bastante dulce, más bien sería: corre a taclearme y tirarme al piso del baño-

-Mamii- trato de decir, pero me sofoca pues sigue encima de mí – podrííaz movete pooor FAVOOR! –

-Oh si n.n' perdón Saku, voy abajo a preparar la mesa para el desayuno te espero EEH! No te tardes mucho en bajar-

-Sí claro, ve, anda! SE LIBREE!! ¬¬'- desayuno? Nunca desayuno, qué hora es??!- 4:50!! MADREEE!! – grito, pero supongo que no me escucha

Me arreglo con calma, pero no me tardo horas, es bastante simple. Me doy una ducha, me pongo mi falda azul marino, mi camisa polo blanca, mis zapatillas deportivas, marca converse (sí, bueno, se ve mejor que con los clásicos zapatos escolares). Me pongo la base del maquillaje, el brillo en los labios, me hago una trenza de lado, y LISTO!!. Estuve lista en 15 minutos, un logro para mí! Eso sí se celebra! :D

Recojo la chamarra de Sasuke, la meto en mi bolso y bajo, me siento en la mesa excesivamente grande, (no exagero es como para 20 personas), y desayuno con mi madre, y Yuna, al final comemos un poco de torta de cumpleaños y salimos de la casa para ir al colegio, a tiempo; caramba hoy es mi día, y no precisamente porque cumpla años.

-En el coche de mi mamá-

-A ver Sakura, tenemos que hablar – está hablando en serio? Es decir seria?? Oh ya me acordé, sí, lo de ayer…- sé que tal vez no sea el mejor momento, y no quiero que te pongas mal, pero que tenías ayer? Llegaste directo a tu cuarto, con mala cara, con la chamarra de Sasuke, sin tu coche, que ocurrió?-

-Pues verás…- No lo puedo evitar, a mi mamá no le he mentido jamás, no le contaré todo lo que me pasa, pero ni una mentira – Ayer que fuimos a cenar todos, pasó que… - y así le conté todo, lo de las amenazas, lo del coche, la razón de la chamarra de Sasuke, enojo con Kanawasaki (otra vez), clase con Yamamoto, la situación con Sasuke; le cuento básicamente todo.

Llegamos a la escuela a las 5:45, bastante temprano, y nos quedamos en el coche en silencio, pero no por mucho.

-Hija, no te miento, tienes una vida mucho más complicada que yo a los 18-

-Si madre, hasta ahora, recuerda que te embarazaste a los 19 casi 20, así que, ahí nos vamos dando-

-Ese no es el punto, tienes más problemas que yo; a mí nunca me amenazaron, ni mi padre ¬¬ era mi maestro, ni me agarraba de la cabellera con las maestras, ni me enamoré de mi mejor amigo-

-PERO QUÉ TE PASA!!??- grito, eso no me lo esperaba – NO AMO A SASUKE!! POR DIOS MADRE!!, SASUKE!! COMO ME VA A GU..-

-Ya no te lo tomes tan enserio- me interrumpe – pero si quieres hablar sobre algo aquí estoy, bueno, tal vez esté del otro lado del mundo, pero existen los celulares con roaming y el internet. – Hay mi madre, siempre sale con sus cosas – O si necesitas un guardaespaldas también, te contrato uno-

-Gracias ma… pero así estoy bien. Ahora me voy, es hora – Me bajo del Mercedez y cierro la puerta, me encamino a la entrada del Liceo

-CUÍDATE MUCHO PEDACITO DE MÍÍ!! – grita por la ventana del coche ¬¬'

-Hey Sakura! Tu mamá se preocupa demasiado por ti, no crees? – dice Kiba, corriendo hacia a mí. Espera un minuto, Kiba, caray, casi nunca hablamos.

-Sí bueno, me quiere; por eso hace lo que hace –

-Claro la mía se parece, ven, te acompaño al salón-

Caminamos, tomamos el ascensor, y llegamos al aula. Nunca pensé que pasar un rato con Kiba sería tan agradable. Y bueno, todo va bien, en lo personal, que recuerden mi cumpleaños nunca ha sido mi mayor deseo, pero si alguien lo hace, lo tomo bien.

Entramos al salón platicando y riendo, como nunca me había pasado con Kiba, es una buena persona.

-Hey Kiba, tienes idea de donde están todos?- pregunto, pues en el salón sólo se encuentra Chouji, comiendo papas fritas, a las 6 de la mañana? Bueno, está Chouji, Shino, Kiba y yo, wow me sorprende. Es temprano pero, no es para tanto o sí? Saco el celular para ver la hora 6:28…

-No Sakura, no tengo idea, cuando venía para acá vi a Ino y a Hinata en camino, pero no sé dónde se metieron –

-Y cuando Shino y yo llegamos, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji ya estaban aquí, pero se fueron- Agregó Chouji

-Shikamaru estaba en la puerta trasera, ni idea, ni interés de por qué- dijo Shino. Está bien gente, que les pasa? Todos hablan el día de hoy. -Tal vez aún no despierto- y por eso todo es tan anormal. Para empezar porque estoy a tiempo, y porque Kiba y Shino me hablan; - sí tal vez sea eso –

-No Sakura estás despierta, lo juro, no estoy loco – esa voz….

-AHHH!!! – me asusté, esto ya es el colmo – profesor Kakashi! ¿Qué hace usted aquí??!! Es TEMPRANO!! O.O' –

-Aprecio mucho su interés, pero mi reloj se atrasó. De hecho pensaba que iba a llegar a la hora del receso, pero veo que fue un grave error haber creído eso –

-Sí, sobre todo, porque aun no sale el sol! – Dijo Kiba, jaja

-¬¬ Bueno a sus asientos que empieza la clase de Cálculo!! – SI Kakashi Hatake, profesor de Cálculo, es uno de mis maestros preferidos, si no es que el favorito de todos. – Ah! Y Sakura! –

-Si profesor!- Hay pero ahora que dije?? Pensé en voz alta otra vez?? -.- -

-Feliz Cumpleaños, tu regalo se me extravió en el…-

-Sendero de la vida, lo sé. No se preocupe – contesto. Típico ¬¬

La clase estaba a punto de comenzar cuando, de pronto se empieza a escuchar como si una manada de siervos estuviera corriendo en pleno patio de la escuela. Levantamos nuestras cabezas y volteamos a los ventanales que dan al pasillo. Raro.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y Rock Lee, venían corriendo a toda velocidad, de dónde? Ni idea, pero fue bastante fuera de la rutina. Como todo lo de hoy. Estoy casi segura de que es un sueño ¬¬. Ah, sí, Sasuke no venía corriendo, más bien caminando despreocupadamente por el pasillo.

-Profesor! Que gusto verlo por aquí a esta hora!! Hehe Perdón por llegar tarde, se nos fue el tiempo, no nos dimos cuenta – dijo Ino justificando por, lo que parece, todos los demás.

-No hay problema Ino, pasen todos. Siéntense, y saquen su libreta. Hoy tenemos examen –

-NOOO! POR QUÉ HOY!? HOY QUE ESTABA TAN DE BUENAS PROFE!!!!! – "comentó" Narutin.

-No excusas! Hora del examen!! n . n –

El tiempo pasó volando, no me di cuenta cómo. Todos entregamos los exámenes en tiempo récord, tan así, que el maestro nos dejó lo que quedaba de la clase libre. Déjenme decir que cálculo siempre es doble hora, por lo que después siempre tenemos receso.

En el receso, nada pasó, platicamos sobre todo entre todos, especialmente mis amigas no dejaban de interrogarme acerca de lo de la "amenaza". Ino contó TODO lo que pasó en su momento con Shikamaru, Tenten me dijo que su papá estaba impresionado con mi coche, ni que fuera tanto.

-Lo juro!! Le tomó miles de millones de fotografías! Lo midió, lo examinó! TODO! Espero no te moleste, mi papá es…-

-Está bien Ten, no pasa nada n.n –

Le entregué su chamarra a Sasuke, que por cierto hoy me ve raro, no me habla tanto, pero si no lo hice enojar!! O sí?? u.u'

El resto del día fue bastante normal, las clases pasaron normal, después del receso tuvimos Química con la profesora Kurenai, esas clases nada más no me acaban de convencer! Siempre que tenemos clase con ella todos los supuestos hombres se quedan babeando! Más cuando tenemos doble hora como hoy. Sí hoy es el día de la doble hora! Tenemos 3 materias hoy! Y la última hora es hora libre.

Las siguientes 2 horas fueron de Idiomas con el profe Asuma, y al terminar volvimos a salir al último receso, pero qué rayos?! Todos salieron corriendo de nuevo!! Ni siquiera pude ver a donde iban!! Y a ellos que les pasa?

-MI FLORECITAA!! OYE OYE OYE!! PUEDO HABLARTE!! – Llegó Rock Lee diciéndome desde el otro lado del salón.

-Ehh … he he.. sii claro, que pasa? –

-Bueeeno quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar muy especial!!-

-Pero, para? Digo… con qué sentido? – y ahora!? Que le pasa, siempre es raro pero hoy más que nunca.

-Tú ven… ah y… puedo vendarte los ojos? Es una sorpreeesa!!-

-Pues, me queda de otra??- en realidad, si no hago caso, pondrá cara de cachorro regañado

-CLARO QUE NOO! QUE FELIZ SOY! :D – saca un pañuelo, me lo amarra para dejarme temporalmente ciega y empiezo a caminar.

Después de recorrer lo que me pareció toda la escuela, paramos.

-Lee, a dónde me trajiste? –

-Ya lo verás, flor de cerezo de mi corazón! –

Abrió una puerta, bajamos los que parecieron 4 escalones y seguimos caminando. Empiezo a sospechar que lo más probable es que estemos en el teatro del Liceo. Y la razón, simple, él es la única persona, además de mi madre, que estoy segura que nunca podría olvidar mi cumpleaños.

Empieza a sonar una melodía bastante agradable, una melodía que nunca había escuchado antes_._

_**Ino:**__ Nadie como tú para hacerme reír_

Justo después de ese verso Rock Lee me deja ver, todos mis amigos están arriba del escenario. Wow! No sabía que Ino cantaba!! n.n

_Nadie como tu sabe tanto de mi_

_Nadie como tu es capaz de compartir_

_Mis penas mi tristezas mis ganas de vivir_

_**Tenten:**__ Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_

_De saber escuchar de envolverme en paz_

O.O Nunca me imaginé que fueran a hacer algo así, no al menos, para mí.

_**Hinata**__: Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_

Hey! Superó el pánico escénico! :D! Biien!

_**Todos: **__Solamente tú me puedes entender_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

_Ya son más de 20 años de momentos congelados _

_En recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran_

Y en todos incluyo a TODOS. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba. No puede ser!

-TT-TT Me va a hacer llorar!- es lo único que se me ocurre, lo único que me creo capaz de decir

_**Sasuke**__: Nadie como tú para pedir perdón_

_Nadie como tu valora esta canción_

_Nadie como tú me da su protección_

_Me ayuda a caminar me aparta del dolor_

O///O Sasuke?

_**Naruto:**__ Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad_

_De saber escuchar de envolverme en paz_

_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_El miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad_

_**Ino:**__ Solamente tú me puedes entender_

_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer_

_**Sasuke e Ino:**__ En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

_Ya son más de 20 años de momentos congelados _

_**Todos:**__ En recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran_

_**Tenten:**__ Pasaran (pasaran) los años y siempre estarás_

_**Shikamaru:**__ Buscando un plan (buscando un plan)_

_**Hinata:**__ Para que se hagan realidad_

_**Naruto:**__ Los sueños que (los sueños que)_

_**Ino:**__ Soñábamos antes de _

_**Rock**__**Lee:**__ Ayer al dormir hablando del tiempo_

_**Sasuke:**__ Que nos quedara por vivir_

(N.A: Imaginen que lo que está en paréntesis lo cantan todos, como segunda voz)

_**Todos:**__ En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra_

_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar_

_Ya son más de 20 años de momentos congelados _

_En recuerdos que jamás se olvidaran _

_Y sin hablar, sólo al mirar_

_Sabremos llegar a entender que _

_Jamás _

_**Ino y Sasuke:**__ ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará_

-Feliz cumpleaños SAKURA!!! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, sí, hasta el mismo Sasuke gritó, mentira, él no gritó, sólo dijo.

-Bueeno, qué puedo decir? Pensaba que se habían olvidado! –

-Hey, no, no, no!! – Empezó a discutir Ino mientras bajaba del escenario de un brinco – Eso sí que NO! Despistados, un poco habladores, sinceros y a veces peleoneros. Pero de tu cumpleaños nunca nos vamos a olvidar – Empezó a decir mientras corría para abrazarme.

-Cierto. Eres el tornillo que nos une a todos nosotros! SIN TI NO SERIAMOS LO QUE SOMO AHORA!! PERDON SI TE DEJO SORDA PERO ESTOY EMOCIONADOO! MUCHO DATTEBAYO! – gritó Naruto, que al igual que Ino, bajó para abrazarme.

Después empezaron a bajar todos, de uno en uno, diciéndome cosas lindas, que sentía que me iban a hacer llorar como un bebé que tiene sucio el pañal, que tiene hambre, y que su mamá no está para ayudarlo.

De la nada Sasuke, jala agresivamente a Ino y le dice algo al oído. A lo que ella contesta positivamente y entonces….

-Oigan… chicos… ME PONEN ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR?! – terminó gritando porque nadie la volteaba a ver.

-hehe, perdón por eso. Pero nuestras cosas siguen en el aula, tenemos que por ellas antes de que roben algo –

-Eh cierto, hagan caso a Ino, ya le ha pasado, MUEVANSE!! Yo los traigo, yo los saco!! – Empieza a movilizar el asunto Rock Lee con su energía de siempre

-Oye Lee! – corro para alcanzarle – Gracias por todo, fue el mejor regalo de todos! – Y después de esto le doy un gran abrazo, en forma de agradecimiento. Qué más puedo darle?

-Pues, eeh, de nada, pero esto no fue mi idea flor mía. Ahora me voy, es en serio lo de las cosas que pueden robar. Cuídate – dijo, después me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-Ñeeem… Y tú? Por qué no vas? Tus cosas están allá, o no?- volteo y le pregunto a Sasuke, que no se fue, y que me sigue viendo raro. Juro que no lo hice nada!! ._.

-No chicle, mis cosas están acá – Señaló al fondo del escenario, donde de hecho estaban la mayoría de las cosas de todos. PLAN MACABROO! NOOO!! ¬¬

-Entoncees… -

-Entonces chicle, solo te quería decir que fue mi idea, colaboré con Ino para que saliera bien. Por eso no peleábamos tanto-

-Tiene sentido, pero por qué lo hiciste? Desde cuándo? – pregunté, no lo puedo evitar, siento un poco de curiosidad.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga, desde que entramos al curso tuve la idea, 1 mes después le dije a Ino y a Naruto… Ahí empezó a hacerse grande la sorpresa-

-Tanto para que todos los de la clase participaran. Increíble, me impresionas niño. Pero sigo sin entenderte –

-Qué no entiendes mujer? Lo hice para que te dieras cuenta de que me preocupo por ti, nada más – Se está acercando, mi espacio DIOS! Lo necesito!!

CRAAASH! Algo rompió una de las ventanas del teatro. Sea lo que sea, cayó justo en medio del espacio que quedaba entre nosotros dos. No sé quién fue ni para qué, pero esta vez me salvó!!

-Una piedra con una nota? ¬¬ Imaginación que tienen. Déjame leer –

-PERO SASUKE! DICE HA-RU-NO! OSEA YO, OSEA TU NO LEES!- Trato de quitarle la nota, pero al intentar quitársela me detiene con una sola mano, en mi gran frente. ¬¬ Sabes frente? No sirves para nada!

-Lo leo, cállate y escucha. Es de la maniática- Raro, otra vez. Sarcasmo por si no se nota.

_Hola otra vez, niña inútil._

_Como ya te había dicho. Quiero que te alejes de mi hombre, primera llamada. El pasado fue solo un aviso. Sé que estás interesada en Sasuke, es normal claro; pero no te permito estar tan cerca de él; no me trago tu pretexto de "Es mi mejor amigo"._

_Sigue portándote mal, y sufrirás las consecuencias. No es broma._

_CUIDATE!! Mentira. De ser por mí, no te cuides. Quiero verte muerta._

-No hagas caso- dijo Sasuke, liberándome – Ya te dije que nada te va a pasar.

-Sakura-chan! Qué fue eso?? E-es una nota otra vez? – Entra Hinata corriendo, seguida de Naruto.

-Pues, sí. No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, acuérdate del dicho Perro que ladra, NO muerde! ^-^ - Trato de subirle el ánimo, pero se ha preocupado tanto, que en sus grandes ojos empiezan a acumularse las lágrimas.

-Sakura, mejor los dejamos solos, no crees? – Me dice Sasuke, peligrosamente cerca de mi oído. COSQUILLAS!! Él me quiere torturar.

-Cierto.- contesto – Hinata en serio, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien. Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos luego Hinata, Naruto- Lo jaló para que escuche lo que le tengo que decir –

-Qué pasa? – dice

-Consuélala, está más preocupada que yo por este tema. No quiero que se estrese – Dicho esto camino hacia la puerta junto con Sasuke, y nos retiramos al estacionamiento, para irnos a nuestros hogares.

-Con Naruto y Hinata-

Hinata solloza, trata de controlarse, pero sale peor y suelta el llanto.

-No, Hinata-chan, no llores; sabes que odio verte así. – Camina lentamente hacia donde se encuentra ella, y la abraza cariñosamente

-Naruto, gracias por preocuparte, pero tú sabes que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa –

-Sí amor, ya verás, no van a poder ni acercarse a ella! TE LO PROMETO! Todos los hombres vamos a estar con el radar bien puesto!! DE VERAS!! –

-Está bien – respondió con una voz débil después de sollozar y llorar

-No te angusties – con estas palabras Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Hinata hasta que sus labios rozaron unos con otros.

-Camino al estacionamiento-

En un principio Sasuke y yo íbamos caminando solos, después empezaron a llegar todos nuestros amigos. Hey, recapitulando ese momento… después de que todos ya estaban con nosotros Sasuke puso mala cara… Me pregunto quién no se habrá dado un baño?

-Oye frentenaitor!! – dijo Ino para empezar una conversación ¿De dónde saca la imaginación para tantos sobrenombres!! Huh?!

-Qué pasa? – Ahora qué se trae entre manos? Estoy casi segura que por su culpa Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos después de la sorpresa ¬¬

-Te gustó la canción????-

-Sí, nunca la había escuchado antes, muy original Eeh!-

-Uff que alivio, ya estaba dudando de los dotes que tiene Shikamaru para componer n.ñ-

-QUÉ QUÉ?! Shikamaru tú la escribiste? WOOOW- no lo escondo, de veras me sorprendió la gran noticia

-Sí, bueno… Ino no dejaba de molestar

-Cierto, pero bueno Neji y yo nos tenemos que ir. Sus papás me invitaron a comer. Nos vemos! Felicidades Sakura!  - Dijo Tenten y me abrazó

-Felicidades Haruno. Cuídate! – Dijo Neji, después los dos se fueron caminando hasta la camioneta de Neji, que se encontraba al otro lado del estacionamiento.

-Yo también me voy Frentona, tengo que ayudar en la floristería. Cuídate!!! – Y se fue Ino, caminando, la floristería le queda como a 3 cuadras

Para esto Shikamaru ya se había ido, pues recibió una llamada de su mamá. Sólo quedábamos Sasuke y yo, otra vez.

-Felicidades, pásatela bien. Te quiero – Me despeinó y se metió en su coche, que estaba justo al lado del mío. Esperé a que se fuera para entrar a mi coche.

Cuando estaba a punto de encender el auto, miré al asiento del copiloto y vi una cajita de color azul.

-¿Pero qué…?- la recojo y leo la pequeña tarjeta que tiene

"_Para Sakura, en su día"_

**Continuará**

Hola a todos! Perdón! Lo siento TANTO!! Me he tardado eternidades con este capítulo, yo lo sé, es que se me perdió la libreta donde tenía las ideas que tenía para el fic, y no podía continuarlo! u.u' Pero aquí está, y estoy muy conforme con el resultado.

Al pequeño Sasuke se le nota bastante lo que siente. La sorpresa, QUÉ TAL??! :D Otra amenaza! Hinata se preocupa, tiene un presentimiento, Shikamaru compone; no sé por qué se me ocurrió, momentos ShikaIno, NaruHina!.

En el siguiente cap: ¿Qué es el regalo?¿Quién se lo dio?¿Quién es la autora de las amenazas?¿Acaso estudia en el Liceo?¿Será capaz de más? La clase de los protagonistas se va de viaje, entre las parejas pasan cosas imprevistas! Título: **Viaje escolar!! POR FIN! Pero qué... NOO!**

Sin más, espero les agrade, dejen sus reviews, todos son bienvenidos! GRACIAS!!

_**Reviews**_

**Setsuna17:** Muchas gracias! Acá la conti

**Fany D. Flowright:**Perdoname, sí tarde, espero no me odies! Gracias x leer

**Ruri: **No te preocupes, no le dirá. Al menos no pronto. :D

**Bl1n31:** No me apresuré, yo lo sé. Pero ya pedí disculpas y ya empecé con el siguiente cap! Gracias por seguir la historia.

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** Gracias por leer el fic y dejarme Reviews. Espero sea de tu agrado

**Nanfy:** Gracias por leer, los Reviews son mi razón para seguir adelante.

**Namine1993:** Nee, el mesero sólo fue personaje oportuno, no volverá a salir. Gracias!

**Sasusaku-G:** Gracias! Acá dejo la conti. BUENISIMO que te guste mi fic.

**Ichigo uchiiha:** gracias por el review! (:


	6. Viaje escolar! POOR FIIN!

**Cap. 6.- Viaje escolar!! POOR FIIN!**

_Lo recojo y leo la pequeña tarjeta que tiene._

"_Para Sakura en su día"_

Abro la caja lentamente, pensando en lo que podría ser, y de quién podría ser. Claro, sé que es un regalo de cumpleaños, pero de quién? Mis amigos ya me dieron el mejor regalo de todos, y madre, bueno ella siempre me los da en la casa…

-Aaay no! – no puede ser, esto no es lo que veo - ¿¡Quién en su sano juicio regala ESTO?! – Grito, con la confianza de que no hay nadie cerca, y que no voy a ser escuchada.

Cierro la caja, la dejo nuevamente en el asiento, intentando no verla en todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, pero es taan difícil… Pareciera que estuviera gritando "MÍRAME MÍRAME AQUÍ ESTOY!! VOLTEA!!", con mucho esfuerzo logro ignorarla, y sigo tratando de adivinar quién, me ha regalado eso!.

Llego a mi casa, estaciono, recojo mis cosas, el regalito, y me bajo. Entro a la casa y lo primero que veo es la gran cara de mi mamá; no me mal interpreten es muy bella, pero estaba demasiado cerca del el portón ¬¬.

-Sakurita!! Hija! Cómo te fue? Espero que bien. Ahora pasa que te tengo algo que contarte! :D – dice llena de energía, ahora qué? Sé que tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños y posiblemente con su regalo.

Atravesamos la casa, hasta llegar al jardín, y nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, que ahí se encuentra. Entonces me empieza a mirar muy fijamente.

-Qué pasa ma'? Qué me tenías que decir? – espero, mientras veo el caer de las hojas de los grandes árboles que nos cubren.

-Este año, tu regalo no va a ser material Sakura –

-Uhh, está bien?, o sea que…? –

-QUÉ ESTE AÑO TE REGALO UN VIAJE!! – grita muy emocionada por la idea, pero… ya me ha regalado uno o dos viajes antes, por qué esta vez se emocionó mucho más?

-Aha, y, dime, por qué te emocionas tanto?? –

-Ay Sakurita!! Porque no vas sola! No no no!, esta vez te acompañan todos tus amigos!! –

-QUÉ?! Pero, cómo? Mamá?! Qué hiciste!!? – exijo saber, sus regalos son algo fuera de lo normal, sí, lo acepto; pero un viaje acompañada por TODOS? Conociendo a mi madre, seguro que vamos fuera del país. U.u'

-Pues verás hijita, le pedí a la directora Tsunade, muy amablemente, que diera permiso para que toda tu clase pudiera ir de viaje, - empezó la explicación, parloteando bastante rápido - y ella muy amable también, accedió!! – no me lo esperaba, un viaje escolar como regalo de cumpleaños?? Bueno… al menos no es tan raro como la vez que contrató a una asistenta personal, a todo un equipo de manicuristas, y acróbatas chinos para entretenerme ¬¬.

-Oh, Qué Bien! Te Luces!! Esteem ahora me voy al cuarto – ojalá se le haya escapado la pequeña, pero ostentosa cajita azul.

-No tan rápido niña, ven para acá. Por qué no me cuentas quién te regalo esa joyita eeh!? – Noup, no se le fue RAYOS! -.-

-La verdad mami, NO SÉ, estaba en mi choche, no dice de quien es, ni tampoco tiene una pista. – Aún no acababa de hablar cuando ya me había arrebatado la caja, y Yuna también estaba de chismosa. ¬¬

-Pero NIÑA SAKURA!! LA HAN DE QUERER ENORMIDADES PARA QUE LE REGALEN ESTO!! – dijo Yuna, sacando de un tirón, mi regalo, que no quería que nadie lo viera, al menos no aún.

Ahí estaban, las dos mujeres con las que vivo, y a las que tengo que soportar, anonadadas por el regalo. El costoso collar de oro blanco, que traía, nada más y nada menos, que un dije de Flor de cerezo, incrustado con diamantes rosas y blancos, y una "S" también con diamantes. GENIAL! Justo lo que quería que pasara.

Le quité el collar de las manos, a Yuna bruscamente, y subí a trompicones hacia mi cuarto. Dejé mis cosas al lado del escritorio, y me dirigí a mi cama, donde había otra nota. Dudé, no sabía si era de la loca ésta, o de quién me regaló el collar. Así que decidí leerla.

_"Chicle:  
Espero no te hayas molestado por el regalo que te di. Por favor no me lo devuelvas, que no pienso aceptarlo de nuevo.__Úsalo, no mandé que lo personalizaran para que lo tuvieras guardado en tu cuarto. No le digas a tu mamá que te dejé esta nota, quizá me mate por entrar a su casa a escondidas ¬¬._

_Sasuke."_

No le basta, con organizar la mejor sorpresa! NO PORQUE SEA DE ÉL!!! ¬//¬ (Sólo porque sabe que tengo debilidad por las dedicatorias.) También se toma la GRAN molestia de mandar hacer el collar! Niño rico caprichudo! Me dan ganas de golpearlo!

IS: Claro que no!! ¬¬ Sí… te dan ganas de matarlo, pero a BESOS!!!

Que no te habías desaparecido ya?? Estaba muy en paz, hasta que llegaste.

IS: sólo te soy sincera, niña. A mí no me puedes mentir, ni ocultar tus sentimientos, recuerda que yo soy TÚ!

Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero no precisamente quiere decir, que siempre vas a tener la razón!

IS: Si tú lo dices. Te dejo entonces, porque aquí no soy bien recibida!

Dios ¬¬. Corrijo, tres mujeres a las que tengo que soportar!

Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de salir con mis amigs, así que mejor, me pongo ropa cómoda y me acuesto a ver la tele. Sólo me queda una duda, ¿a dónde nos mandará mi madre?.

No me di cuenta, cómo, ni a qué horas, pero yo, ya estaba en el quinto sueño, cuando…

TOC TOC TOC – alguien tocaba la puerta de mi recámara.

-Aaaah-delante! – trato de decir mientras doy un gran bostezo.

-Señorita, perdón que la moleste. – era Yuna – Su madre acaba de irse de viaje, le quería venir a decir ella misma pero la encontró dormida, y no la quiso molestar. –

-Q-quéé? Por qué? Qué no se iba pasado mañana? – pregunto confundida, eso era lo que ella me había dicho

-Pu-pues sí – Tartamudea un poco antes de seguir con la explicación – La han llamado un poco antes de que se fuera, era un asunto urgente. A uno de sus clientes se le incendió su casa, y necesita un nuevo proyecto, lo antes posible. –

-Está bien, gracias por avisar Yuna. Por cierto, ya duerme, es muy tarde, no? - volteo a ver el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche 2:43 a.m. –

-Sí señorita, buenas noches. – y así se fue. No lo puedo creer, mi mamá se fue, y no le pude preguntar nada, ni siquiera le conté lo de mi canción sorpresa… Hay veces que me pega, que se vaya.

Rendida, caigo de nuevo, y empiezo a dormir.

{Unas cuantas horas más tarde}

-bzzz bzzz bzzz – la alarma del celular empieza a sonar, (sí, esta vez en buena hora: 5:30) y con ella un aviso, del mismo.

-_Usted tiene una nueva video-llamada – _

Levanto el aparato de la mesa de noche, y abro la video-llamada. Es de mi mamá. En un instante aparece mi mamá, abarcando toda la pantalla del celular. (N.A: Soy algo específica en esto, pero bueeeno… Su celular es un Nokia 5800 Xpress Music)

-_Sakura, perdón por irme sin avisar. Fue urgente, espero Yuna te haya explicado. Ahora estoy en Italia. Tal vez vuelva a ir a la casa dentro de poco, pero para ese tiempo tú vas a estar muy lejos de ahí. Entonces, te deseo lo mejor, cuídate, pórtate bien, y diviértete. Te Quiero. – _

O.o Genial, sólo la vi, por menos de una semana!!. Bueno, no me puedo quejar, hubo veces en que sólo la llegué a ver unas pocas horas.

Me levanto de la cama, pero en eso empieza a sonar mi celular. ¡¿Ahora quién es?! Contesto.

-Sakura!! – Ino – Te desperté?! Perdón – Por qué me habla?? Es decir, a esta hora? – Me acaban de avisar, sólo faltas tú. Hoy no vamos a la escuela, haz una maleta para una semana, lleva ropa de frío, todo lo que necesites. Y a las 8 nos vemos en el aeropuerto – Habló muy rápido, suerte que le entiendo aunque no hable.

-Me parece bien, nos vemos entonces. – Le digo cortante y le cuelgo.

TOC TOC – La puerta de nuevo, Yuna – ADELANTE!!

-Señorita, le ayudo a hacer la maleta, en lo que usted se arregla? – pregunta amable, seguro ella ya sabía que hoy nos íbamos, seguro también sabe a dónde nos llevan. Prefiero enterarme por mí misma, que hacer que ella hable.

-Claro Yuna, muchas gracias ^-^ - Con esto, me meto al baño, me doy una ducha, de nuevo, salgo y comienzo a arreglarme.

Del armario que está en el baño, saco un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro entubado, una blusa de manga larga gris claro, y unos converse grises también. Éstos me los regaló Tenten, el año pasado, para mi cumpleaños.

Me seco el pelo, y me hago una coleta alta, con un pequeño copete. Me maquillo, y salgo al encuentro de Yuna.

-Listo señorita!! Puse todo lo que necesita! Ropa, cremas, zapatos, accesorios, cargador de celular, todo!! – Era de esperarse

-Muchas Gracias por todo, ahora me tengo que ir. Son las 6:40, en lo que llego al aeropuerto, dan las 7:20. Cuídate! Te quiero – y empiezo mi camino para llegar a la puerta de la casa cuando…

-No desayuna?!?!?! – Grita desde las escaleras, yo me encontraba a 10 centímetros de la puerta

-Desayuno en el aeropuerto. Gracias Igual!!- y huyo, si no nunca se va a callar!!

Estaba acomodando mi gran maleta, en el asiento del copiloto, cuando mi celular empieza a sonar nuevamente.

-CARAAAY! NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!! LUEGO NO SE QUEJEN DE QUE LLEGO TARDE!! SIN MI NO SE PUEDEN IR!!! ¬¬ - saco el celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y contesto.

-Ya escuche todo lo que tenías que decir, aún sin celular. Ahora saca la maleta de tu coche y abre la puerta. Yo te llevo, bueno… nosotros- Sasuke!! ¬¬ Cuando me va a dejar en paz!? Que no entiende que por su culpa estoy… bueno, estoy como estoy.

Saco, con mucho esfuerzo, la maleta del mínimo espacio que tiene mi coche, y voy a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba Sasuke…. Tan… eeh, Sasuke. ¬///¬

Y también estaba un coche que yo desconocía que tuviera. Un Mercedes Benz M500 blanca, reluciente, y muy bonita!. Subimos la maleta entre los dos, pues solo la vio y dijo su monosílabo:

-Hmp -

Ambos nos subimos al coche, pero me obligó a ir en el asiento trasero.

-¿Por qué? Qué tiene que vaya de copiloto?! – reclamé

-Pasa que Itachi, está aquí, pero el muy holgazán, está dormido.- Dijo en tono impaciente, después me echó una mirada por el retrovisor –

Sakura… tu collar. No lo traes puesto! ¬¬- Uh, rayos; enojo seguro

-BÁJATE AHORA MISMO Y VE POR EL!! TE DIJE QUE…-

-Ya voy, ya voy ¬¬ - me bajé de la camioneta, volví a entrar en la casa, corrí hasta mi cuarto para esquivar a Yuna, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, volví a la camioneta. Me puse el collar, y el recorrido empezó.

Itachi seguía dormido, Sasuke me mandaba miradas que hacen que se te ponga la piel de gallina, y yo le contestaba con unas, que, hacían el intento.

En los últimos minutos, Itachi se despertó y empezamos a hablar animadamente. Siempre me he llevado muy bien con él, aunque a Sasuke no le guste la idea; dice que Itachi es un asalta-cunas, y que no me conviene ser su amiga. No me importa, será mi amigo, pero no me dice con quien juntarme y con quién no.

Llegamos, estacionamos y los 3 nos bajamos, pensaba que el lado caballeroso de Sasuke iba a salir a flote, pero estaba MUUUY equivocada.

-Ni loco pienso llevar tu maleta, la única cosa que te pido y no la cumples. No pienso hacer cosas que tú me pidas, al menos no hoy, ni mañana ¬¬ -

Ni siquiera, expresé la oración. Ni siquiera pensaba pedirle ayuda. Sólo pensaba que se iba a hacer cargo.

-Sentido, ni que fuera para tanto ¬¬ - No sé cómo responder a sus acusaciones, sí, se me borro el casete, no me puse su collar, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe, el sabe que me importa y mucho. o//o YO NO DIJE ESO!

Llegamos a la puerta y nos despedimos de Itachi, me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y me abrazó, entonces dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la camioneta.

-Cuando lo vuelva a ver, lo torturaré ¬¬#- dijo gruñendo Sasuke.

-Por qué? Se dignó a felicitarme cara a cara, que tiene eso de malo? – Sí, tal vez me pasé un poco de la raya, desde que estoy rara, no sé cómo tratarlo.

Empecé a caminar hacia donde estaban todos nuestros amigos.

-Hola a todos, - dije – alguien sabe a dónde vamos? – pregunté, con la esperanza de que alguien se hubiera enterado, pero sabía que la única persona que tenía más posibilidades de saber era yo.

-No, Sakura, no nos dijeron nada. Lo que Ino te dijo es todo lo que sabemos – contestó Tenten, que estaba sentada en una mesa de la cafetería, junto a Neji. Y en la misma mesa se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

Los saludé a los demás, que estaban sentados en parejas, Ino y Shikamaru y Chouji y Kiba. O.o, bueno, estoy segura de que ellos no son gays. Y Rock Lee en una mesa solo.

-A VER CHIQUILLOS MAL CRIADOS!! – una voz imponente se escuchó detrás de nosotros. Era la directora Tsunade. – ESTE VIAJE ES IMPROVISADO, SE LES COMENTARÁ MÁS CUANDO ESTÉN EN EL AVIÓN EL PROFESOR KAKASHI, Y LAS PROFESORAS SORA Y KURENAI LOS ACOMPAÑARAN EN ESTE VIAJE. Nos vemos dentro de 8 días. Buen viaje- gran discurso para esta ocasión no creen?

-AH Y SAKURA! – a mí por qué?? – Feliz Cumpleaños! n . n

Que penita!! .'

-Bien muchachos, fórmense, se van a sentar en parejas, éstas son las parejas. – Cómo era de esperarse, ya estaba planeado, esto tiene la firma de mi queridísima madre.

Las parejas eran las que ya todos conocemos, Naru-Hina, Neji-Ten, Shika-Ino (UUUUUUY n///n), Chouji-Kiba, Rock Lee-Sora (pobre), y para mi "suerte". SasuSaku.

Subimos al avión, gran avión; era un avión privado con servicios de primera clase, televisiones, películas, música ambiental y de todo tipo en la primera parte del avión. La segunda era básicamente baños. Al menos eso parecía, no entré a inspeccionar; aunque, es demasiado espacio para sólo poner algunos retretes y lavabos. Exagerado.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, pero, éstos no están acomodados de la manera común, cada par de asientos estaba dando la cara a otro par, en este avión nadie podía darle la espalda a nadie, a menos que tú quieras. (Es buena idea).

En frente de nosotros, se sentaron Ino y su poeta n.n.

-Sakura! Pero quién fue el generoso que te dio ESE collar?!- preguntó exaltada, antes de que el avión despegara.

Puse cara de pocos amigos, y señalé con el pulgar a Sasuke, que estaba sentado a mi derecha.

-Pero QUE GENEROSO!! Sabes?, A veces pareces buena persona – dijo Ino.

-Sólo fue un modesto regalo – Dijo, con un tono de insignificancia en la voz.

-Modesto?! ¬¬ - digo exaltada, cómo puede ser este collar modesto? – Sí, claro.

-_Queridos pasajeros, se les avisa que dentro de 30 segundos el avión dejará la superficie. Les recomendamos que abrochen los cinturones de seguridad. Esperemos que, el viaje, sea de su agrado.-_

La voz de una azafata dio el anuncio, después todos nos pusimos los cinturones, y el avión comenzó a despegar. Unas persianas eléctricas bajaron para tapar las ventanas, y se prendieron unas luces acogedoras.

Entonces empezó una película llamada "Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen" (N.A. Lo siento, la acabo de ver, y es la única que se me ocurre). Horas después todos estábamos dormidos, y roncando. Bueno los hombres, las mujeres no, aunque puedo jurar que la maestra Sora SÍ estaba roncando; y no lo digo porque la odie.

Abro los ojos, de poco a poco, y veo todas las caras de mis amigos. Ino y Shikamaru, frente a nosotros, están dormidos y sus cabezas están juntas. Neji y Tenten, se sentaron en los 2 asientos que estaban cruzando el pasillo a la altura de Ino y Shikamaru.

Tenten se había recostado en las piernas de Neji, y él no se había movido para nada. Por último Naruto y Hinata estaban agarrados de la mano, y Hinata tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

Y Sasuke estaba… no estaba. Así que me levante libremente, y sin preocuparme por molestar a alguien, cuando pasara.

Ah, cierto, Chouji y Kiba no pudieron venir, Kiba no tenía su pasaporte, y a Chouji, le surgió una emergencia familiar.

Me levanto y camino hacia el baño, ridículamente grande para ser un baño de avión. Tiene regaderas!! DIOS MÍO! (entonces era por eso!!) Ah, por cierto… son mixtos. Espero que…

-Pensaba que estabas dormida, veo que no – Sasuke sale de un cubículo, se lava las manos y sale de nuevo al pasillo.

-Sigues enojado verdad? – pregunto, sabiendo que sí, sí está enojado

-Tú qué crees? No te lo pusiste, te lo pedí por favor. – Contesta desde afuera en voz baja, después se escuchan sus pasos.

**~Sasuke Pov´s~**

No puede ser que me esté pasando esto. Siempre me ha importado ella, pero enamorarme? Nunca en la vida pensé que sería posible, que, yo me enamorara.

Menos de ella, es una molestia, no es mi tipo. Ni siquiera sé cómo hago para aguantar su carácter, ni siquiera sé cómo es que llegué a ser su mejor amigo. Pero esto es el colmo. Me importa mucho.

No quiero perderla, es lo más importante que tengo. Pero… no puedo dejar que se dé cuenta de lo que siento. Es mejor que me comporte frío. Pase lo que pase, Sasuke… no puedes mostrarte vulnerable. No aunque cada vez que la veas pasar sientas que, tu corazón va a salir disparado de tu pecho. Tú te TIENES que controlar.

**~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me importa tanto que se enoje? Antes sabía que terminaríamos felices de nuevo, ahora dudo de que sea posible, y lo peor, es que siento que me va a doler mucho si no pasa.

Volteo a donde está la fila de lavabos y me lavo la cara, necesito que se despeje mi cabeza, que, desde hace bastante está un poco confundida.

Salgo del baño, ya han levantado las persianas, y por consecuencia hay mucha más luz. Me dirijo a mi asiento, trato de esquivar la mirada de Sasuke, porque sé que si me encuentro con ella, va a hacer que me sienta peor.

Pero la de Ino, es un asunto completamente diferente. Por desgracia nos cruzamos, y apenas me senté…

**~Sasuke Pov´s~**

Ahí viene, la escucho, pero…¿Está triste? ¿Por qué? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE?! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! Es por mi culpa, cómo puede ser posible que si amas a una persona, terminas lastimándola.

**~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~**

-SASUKE! CAMBIO DE LUGAR… PERO YA!! – gritó Ino, moderando un poco el tono de voz, para no alterar al avión entero.

-Hmp- "diciendo" esto, ambos se pararon y cambiaron de lugar.

-Sakura – dijo susurrando – me puedes contar qué te pasa?

-Ves que Sasuke me regaló el modesto collar? – Contesté en susurros también, para que la conversación no fuera pública – Pues me dejó una nota pidiéndome por favor que lo usara, que no lo guardara. –

-Por favor? Pero Sasuke nunca, o casi nunca dice por favor! –

-Yo sé, el punto es, que cuando salí de la casa, vio que no lo traía, y no lo traía porque estaba apurada y se me olvidó. Se enojó, y me siento muy mal. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez no me va a perdonar – expliqué con un tono notable de tristeza.

-Nunca te habías puesto así antes, aunque se enojaran por semanas. Sakura…- empezó, susurrando con un tono bastante maduro – creo que es hora de que empieces a pensar acerca del asunto con Sasuke, en serio…, y no seas tonta, te va a perdonar antes de que te des cuenta –

Se paró del asiento, cosa a lo que Sasuke respondió de la misma manera. Se vieron a los ojos y Sasuke dijo su monosílabo.

Empiezo a creer que Ino tiene toda la razón, desde que tengo memoria conozco a Sasuke, los dos nos conocemos de memoria, y tal vez sea algo extremadamente raro, pero juro que hay veces, que nos leemos la mente. Me preocupo mucho por él, me importa su opinión, me importa su estado de ánimo. Creo que… NO SAKURA POR DIOS! NO PIENSES ESO!!

-Mmm… alumnos su atención por favor – empezó a hablar Kakashi, y me sacó de mis pensamientos, - Déjenme explicarles el asunto del viaje. Es un viaje recreativo, para que despejen sus pensamientos, aclaren sus sentimientos, y regresen más tranquilos a clases. –

-En este momento nos dirigimos a Canadá. Para ser exactos al estado de Alberta. Dónde se encuentra uno de los lugares más hermosos y pacíficos que haya. El Peyto Lake. – Agregó sutilmente Kurenai.

-Los estaré vigilando chamacos inconscientes. Más a usted Haruno, usted es una mala influencia!! – La tenía que arruinar Kanawasaki verdad?!

-¬¬' Sí, sobre todo Sakura – dijeron Neji y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo.

El avión comenzó a descender, y después de 20 minutos, todos nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto. Dónde nos repartieron chamarras acolchadas, que tenían en la espalda _KHS _bordado en color plateado para que resaltara, pues las chamarras, todas, eran negras.

-Síganme por favor, vamos a tomar un autobús a nuestro destino- Dijo Kurenai, captando la atención de todos

-Y en el autobús, quiero que se sienten de la misma manera que en el avión, no cambios – agregó Kakashi, y Kanawasaki está callada. Rarísimo! Se ha drogado? Al menos eso parece.

Subimos, cansados, fue un vuelo bastante pesado, 18 horas. Nos sentamos y el camión comenzó a caminar. En una hora llegamos al destino, supongo, pues se detuvo; y nos dieron la indicación de bajar.

-Parece que el equipaje ya ha llegado. Síganme por FAVOR!! – dijo Sora Kanawasaki, haciendo que todos, la siguiéramos, como los patitos siguen a su madre.

Después de caminar 15 minutos, entre gigantescos pinos, y con un clima muy agradable, paramos. ¿Dónde? No lo sé, a duras penas podía ver donde pisar. A las 10 de la noche, ¿quién no?

-Aquí están. Estas van a ser sus cabañas. La de la derecha es de las mujeres. Izquierda: Hombres. Nosotros tres estaremos en otra que está un poco más alejada. Manténganse comportados, entren desempaquen y descansen. – Dijo Kakashi, a lo que todos obedecimos.

Una vez dentro me di cuenta de que en realidad eran bastante amplias. Dos pisos, olor a roble, chimenea, una pequeña sala, cocina, baños, recámaras individuales o de pareja. 3 recámaras en total, una en la planta baja, y dos arriba. Arriba había un gran balcón, que daba a la cabaña de los hombres, un gran baño al fondo, una sala de televisión y dos mesas con una computadora cada una.

Ino y yo tomamos la compartida, que tenía su propio baño y Hinata la individual de la planta alta, mientras que Tenten decidió quedarse abajo.

Una vez en el cuarto Ino y yo comenzamos a hablar.

-Sakura, ya pensaste? Es decir, perdón que me meta, pero ya sabes que es lo que pasa con Sasuke?- pregunta curiosa, pero con el mismo tono maduro, que utilizó en el avión.

-Ino, no te quiero mentir, no me gusta. La verdad es que, sí ya pensé pero me bloqueé ese tema, lo siento – contesté siendo sincera. En realidad me parece que sé lo que siento, pero no puedo con esa carga.

-Con los chicos-

A diferencia de la nuestra, esta cabaña tiene 2 habitaciones compartidas y una individual. Pero, de ahí en fuera, todo lo demás es exactamente lo mismo.

Sasuke y Naruto tomaron una compartida en la planta alta, Neji y Shikamaru, la otra, también en la planta alta, dejando a Lee abajo, en una habitación individual.

Todos empezaron a desempacar, cada quien en su respectiva habitación. Después de casi 15 minutos , todos terminaron, y bajaron a la cocina para comer algo, pero Sasuke no bajó.

-Sasuke-baka qué te pasa? – dice Naruto, en un tono de voz normal, pero solo porque tiene hambre y sueño, si no, estaría gritando; como sería de esperarse.

-Nada ¬¬ - contesta frío.

-Es por Sakuuura? – dice con un bostezo en el medio de la oración.

-Eh, no te importa. O sí? – se comporta diferente.

-Pero que mal humor! Sólo quería saber, pero si no quieres hablar. YO TAMPOCO!! – dice indignado, y comienza su retirada hacia la cocina.

-NARUTO!! VEN! – grita enojado, ¿por qué? No lo sé-

-Qué? Te dejo en paz!! No es lo que siempre quieres?!! – Dice Naruto empezando a enojarse.

-Te tengo que confesar algo… de Sakura… - dice serio, y empezando a sonrojarse. O////O Cosa rarísima.

-Qué? No quiero saber ningún chisme, menos de Sakura, yo la respeto!! –

-No teme, no es ningún chisme. Te quería confesar, que a Sakura… yo…. la…-

-De nuevo en nuestra cabaña-

El tiempo se ha ido volando, hace poco todos estábamos llegando al aeropuerto local, ahora, todos estamos en nuestras cabañas. La mayoría, o si no es que todos, durmiendo, en cambio yo no puedo. Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo al pórtico de la cabaña, donde decido sentarme a la luz de la luna, y las estrellas.

Tal vez no pueda apreciar completamente el paisaje, puesto que no hay luz suficiente; pero alcanzo a apreciar unas grandes montañas, con la cima cubierta por una capa de nieve. Y a unos 60 metros de nuestras cabañas, se empieza a ver un hermoso lago, con un azul intenso, y una persona está sentada a la orilla de éste. Quién será?

Me parece conocida… PERO CLARO!! SAKURA!! NO PUEDE SER QUE SEAS TAN DISTRAÍDA!! ¬¬' Es Sasuke, me parece que tampoco puede dormir. Me preguntó, cuál será su razón?. La mía, claro está. Es él.

Es mi mejor amigo, pero, no lo pude evitar, me enamoré de él. Es mejor que no lo sepa. Sólo Ino se puede enterar, o quizás, ella se dio cuenta de esto mucho antes que yo. En fin…

**~Sasuke Pov´s~**

Odio esto, diablos, por qué a mí? Quién en la historia de la humanidad se enamora de su mejor amiga? ¬¬ Por su culpa es que no puedo dormir, bueno, por ella y por los ronquidos de Naruto ¬¬. Creo que fue mala idea compartir con él.

Prefiero salir de aquí, y distraerme un poco con otras cosas. Salgo de la cabaña y camino hasta llegar, al lago, ahí me siento y veo el paisaje. Tenían razón, es…. Bello y pacífico, y acogedor, cómo Sakura.

¬¬ PERO QUE TE PASA!! ELLA ESTÁ LOCA! Pero a pesar de todo te has enamorado de ella, no me entiendo. Después de tantos años, y ahora te está pasando esto… Genial Sasuke, la pregunta es por qué te enamoraste tan perdidamente de ella?

**~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~**

Oh no, Sasuke se levantó, se acerca!! Es mejor que entre. Pero no me he apresurado lo suficiente…

-Pero qué diablos haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunta Sasuke en un tono indiferente… pero raro.

-No podía dormir, y salí – contesté sinceramente – Y tú? Qué te trae por aquí, a estas horas de la madrugada? –

-No es de tu incumbencia –

-No, estoy segura que no lo es – Contesto con un tono levemente triste y me pongo de pie para dirigirme al interior de la cabaña. Doy la media vuela, dejándolo atrás. No sé si ha entrado o se ha quedado fuera.

Subo a la planta alta, y salgo al balcón, sin prender ninguna luz. No quiero despertar a nadie.

A los pocos segundos, se prende una luz en la cabaña de los chicos. Eso quiere decir que sí entró. Voy a mi habitación, me lavo la cara, los dientes, y me acuesto. Me duermo, pensando en él.

**~Sasuke Pov´s~**

Me levanto y regreso a la cabaña. A lo lejos veo a alguien de las chicas. Demonios.

Camino hasta llegar a las cabañas. Era Sakura.

-Pero qué diablos haces despierta a estas horas? – pregunté, quería sonar indiferente, frío pero no estoy seguro de haberlo logrado.

-No podía dormir, y salí – contestó – Y tú? Qué te trae por aquí, a estas horas de la madrugada? –

-No es de tu incumbencia – encontré una frase en la que pudiera acentuar más la indiferencia.

-No, estoy segura que no lo es – Contestó con un tono triste. Me dio la espalda y entró a su cabaña, sin mirar atrás, sin mirarme.

Entro y subo al baño, prendo la luz y me lavo los dientes. Espero relajarme un poco, al cabo que Naruto dejó de roncar, me acuesto. Me duermo, pensando en ella

**~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~**

**Continuará**

Hola a todos! Este cap. Sale en tiempo récord!, Tal vez el título que adelante la vez pasada, no quede tanto, así que perdón por eso! Fue bastante SasuSaku. Así que no hubo tanto de las otras parejas, perdón por eso también.

¿Qué les pareció? El regalo algo costoso, de Sasuke n//n. Aun no saben nada de la autora de las amenazas! Pero que creen!! Ella tiene una espía trabajando, y está con ellos todo el tiempo. En el siguiente capítulo pasa algo, que, siendo sincera me deprimió.

Espero les haya gustado. Los quiero! Gracias por todo. Aunque tuve pocos Reviews. Igual gracias.!

_**Reviews**_

**Aintzane Uchiha:** Hola! Creo que es tu primer review! Muchas gracias! Me subes el ánimo, pensaba que ya nadie leía mi fic u.u Muchas gracias, en serio. Pues ahora sí lo continúo rápido. (No tengo nada que hacer) n.n


	7. Accidente, reconciliación, suceso inespe

**Cap. 7.- Accidente, reconciliación, suceso inesperado. **

_Me duermo, pensando en ella._

_~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~_

No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había dormido, hasta que regresé del baño y vi el reloj que colgaba encima, de la puerta de la habitación: 10:29 a.m. Nunca había dormido más de 8 horas! Esto comprueba que algo no anda bien conmigo.

Me apresuro a arreglarme, saco lo primero que veo del armario, sin preocuparme por que combine y me pongo los converse que usé para el viaje, junto con la chamarra negra, que estaba extendida sobre mi maleta. Me dejo el pelo suelto, y me maquillo poco: un poco de compacto, y delineador blanco.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, SEGURO QUE SOY LA ÚNICA QUE FALTA! Qué vergüenza .'

En la planta baja no hay nadie, así que salgo, y para mi sorpresa todos estaban reunidos ahí, sentados en una mesa redonda de madera (como todo ¬¬), excepto los maestros, ellos no estaban. Gracias por eso, Dios!

-SAKURA-CHAN!! – gritó Naruto cuando me vio bajar. Ya me empezaba a acostumbrar, a no estar sorda ¬¬ - Que bueno que despertaste!! Ahora sí podemos empezar a desayunar!!.

-Hubieran empezado sin mí- Dije con tono de reproche, mientras repasaba las caras de mis amigos, pero no pude terminar. Una mirada fría se atravesó en mi camino ¬¬.

-Frentuda, ya lo íbamos a hacer; pero la profesora Kurenai dijo que "eso no era correcto"- dijo Ino, mientras imitaba la voz de la maestra al final.

-Entonces no hay que retrasarlo más – dije indiferente, y me senté. A mi izquierda estaba Neji, a mi derecha Ino , después Tenten y Hinata, Shikamaru y Naruto, y justo en frente de mi, Sasuke. (Y Rock Lee, ni idea de dónde se ha metido)

El desayuno, pasó en silencio, pues Naruto no dejaba de tener la boca llena ni por un segundo. Todas lo mirábamos con cara de susto, menos Hinata, ella estaba sonriendo. ^-^

A las 12 habíamos decidido que ya era hora de empezar a recoger, pues nos habíamos quedado hablando bastante tiempo. Bueeno, más bien, hablaban, yo sólo hacía los gestos convenientes, y movía la cabeza.

Dividimos los trastos, entre chicos y chicas para lavarlos, y la mesa se guardó en la cabaña de los hombres. Yo lavaba los platos, Tenten los secaba, mientras Ino y Hinata arreglaban los cuartos, así fue como decidimos arreglárnoslas para ordenar.

Cuando terminamos de limpiar la cabaña, pasaba de la una de la tarde. Ya habíamos hecho planes, Naruto y Hinata se iban de excursión al bosque; igual que Tenten y Neji, solo que ellos no sabían.

Ino y yo, decidimos recorrer la orilla del lago color turquesa, que, me trajo un recuerdo que me deprimió u.u . Ella lo notó.

-Después de esto, voy a reclamar mi título en psicología!! – Dijo en un tono enfadado.

-Huh?? – No entendí, estaba en otro planeta.

-Ya, dime, cuéntame. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?.

-Emm, nada… - mentí. O al menos, eso intenté.

-Sakura… - insistió, mientras me veía fijamente. Su mirada me dio escalofríos. No tenía ánimos de discutir, ni de mentirle a mi mejor amiga; así que me senté en el frío suelo, cerca del agua y empecé mi relato de la noche anterior, cuando se sentó junto a mí.

-Aaay No!!! Sakura… no te deprimas. Sabes la razón, tú misma me la dijiste – empezó a decir, mientras trataba de consolarme – No te preocupes, se le va a pasar.-

-Eso espero – Miré hacia la otra orilla del lago, la opuesta a donde estábamos. Ahí estaba él. Viéndonos… viéndome, o al menos, eso parecía.

Me levanté apresurada (cosa rara en mí), con la vista fija en Sasuke, y empecé a trotar, de regreso a las cabañas.

-Hey! Espera! SAKUURA!! – me gritó Ino, pues la había dejado muy atrás. Hehe. Mi culpa.

En cuanto me vio acercarme, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a su cabaña, donde se encerró y no volvió a salir hasta la hora de la comida.

**3:00 p.m. Comida**

Reflexioné las palabras que me dijo Ino, cuando estábamos paseando, y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón. No debía deprimirme, debía divertirme, al cabo que estábamos del otro lado del mundo, lejos del estrés diario, que provoca el Liceo.

Estaba sentada en el piso del balcón, lugar que ya había reclamado como mío, (aunque aún no se lo haya dicho a nadie ^-^') cuando escuche un grito de Ino.

-OYEE! FRENTUDAA!! Las parejitas ya llegaron – dijo, refiriéndose a Naruto y Hinata, y Neji y Tenten – y por desgracia NARUTO TIENE MUUUCHA HAMBRE! Hoy nos toca prepararlo todo!! Y no pienso dejar que te salves de esto! VEN!! POOR FAVOR!!! – término su grito, que empezó con enojo, y terminó con un tono de súplica que me hizo reír.

Antes de bajar, entré a la recámara por una chamarra menos caliente, pues GRACIAS A DIOS!, no hacía tanto frío como en la mañana, o en la noche. Después bajé apresurada para evitar el desastre.

-¿En qué ayudo? – dije, al mismo tiempo que salía de la cabaña dando saltitos.

-Sakura!! – me saludó (creo) Tenten – Creo que Hinata y Neji necesitan ayuda para calmar a Naruto – me explicó, mientras ponía la mesa, junto con Shikamaru y… Sasuke.

-Está bien…- contesté, y antes de ir a la cabaña, saludé a los dos con una sonrisa. A lo que contestaron con una cara de desconcierto.

Entré a la cabaña, y vi una escena, que, en la vida me imaginaría; y me hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¡¡AYUDA SAKURA!! ¡¡POR FAVOR!! – gritaron los primos Hyuga, al mismo tiempo que perseguían a Naruto por toda la planta baja.

-¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!! ¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!! ¡¡QUIERO COMIDA!! - exclamaba Naruto histérico, mientras huía de Hinata y Neji.

Yo esperé cerca de la barra de la cocina, con mi arma favorita en la mano: una revista hecha rollo.

No tardó mucho en caer en mi trampa. Corrió hacia donde yo estaba, y cuando estaba al alcance de mi ataque, le pegué en la cabeza.

-Por qué hiciste eso!!?? – preguntó con las manos en la cabeza, y cara de niño regañado.

-Para que dejaras de correr como psicótico!! Y para que te calmaras! – Dije sinceramente, eso era lo que estaba pensando -.-'

-Pero tengo hambre!! – empezó a alterarse de nuevo.

-Si, Naruto-kun, ya nos dimos cuenta. Toma – dijo Hinata, mientras le daba un paquete de galletas.

-Y por favor, procura que te duren más de 2 minutos. Te quiero callado ¬¬# - Dijo Neji empezando a enojarse, así que mejor se salió. Los demás lo seguimos.

Salimos, sentamos a Naruto en la mesa, que todavía no estaba lista. Pues por lo visto, alguien hizo que colapsara, lo más probable es que haya sido Ino, es la más torpe.

Todos empezamos a ayudar, levantamos la mesa y nos aseguramos de que estuviera más firme. Pero Lee estaba demasiado animado, así que lo puse a que descongelara un pizza, que estaba en el congelador de nuestra cabaña. Nunca pensé, que alguien causara tanto desastre al descongelar una pizza. ¬¬'

-AAAH!! – se escuchó un gritó de niña – FUEGO FUEGO FUEGO!!!! – sale Lee corriendo de nuestra cabaña, seguido de una nube de humo. ¿Él grito? JAJA!!

-Lee que has hecho!? – preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo (menos Naruto, seguía comiendo sus galletas), si hubiera sido una situación diferente, nos hubiéramos echado a reír, todos juntos.

-La pizza se incendió! La metí en el microondas y PUF!! explotó!! -

No puede ser que haya pasado eso…

Entré corriendo, a ver si todavía se podía hacer algo. No sé si alguien me siguió, no iba a esperar por eso. La cabaña estaba intacta, no había fuego, solo un poco de humo, que salía en el microondas. Agitaba una mano para alejar el humo de mí, y poder ver.

-Aggh, que asco!! APESTA!! - olía a quemado pero a un quemado anormal. – Qué diablos pasó aquí?!! –

Llegué al núcleo del humo, e intenté abrir el aparato, pero estaba muy caliente, y me quemé ¬¬'.

-AUUUCH! Maldita sea!! – grité – APARATO DEL DIABLO!! -

Alguien caminó hacia mí, me apartó y abrió el aparato endemoniado ¬¬. No vi quién era, pues el humo no paraba de salir.

-Hmp – eso hizo darme cuenta de su identidad - ese tarado… a quién se le ocurre? –

El humo empezó a desaparecer, y gracias a eso, empecé a ver. Y vi la causa del "incendio", entendí la expresión de Sasuke.

Saqué la pizza del horno, con mi mano buena, pues todavía estaba intacta. Sólo se había quemado el envoltorio… de plástico.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te quemaste? Puedo hacerlo yo – dijo Sasuke con cara de susto… preocupado. Creo que se le pasó el enojo.

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes estoy bien, puedo hacerlo ^-^ - dije con una sonrisa. Más sincera NO SE PUEDE.

-Está bien. – agregó con tono indignado. Qué raro. – Sakura… -

-mhm? – "dije", al mismo tiempo que sacaba la pizza del envoltorio quemado, y la metía al horno.

.- Perdón, te he tratado muy mal estos días. Soy un completo idiota. – dijo enojado, pero supongo, y espero, que no conmigo.

.- Aah! No te preocupes ^-^. Fue mi culpa, se me olvidó el collar, y estuve de metiche anoche… Todo es mi culpa – me sinceré, con él no me costaba trabajo. Aunque a veces, o más bien, casi nunca convenía.

-Beep Beep Beep- el horno empezó a sonar, cosa que significaba, que ya había terminado de descongelar nuestra pizza.

Traté de sacarla, pero para mi orgullo fallé, y Sasuke tuvo que ayudarme. Él llevó la pizza a la mesa, y yo, la botella de refresco.

Nos sentamos uno, al lado del otro, y todos se dieron cuenta de que nos habíamos reconciliado.

-Entonces… ya se amigaron… era una verdadera molestia tener que aguantarlos- dijo Shikamaru, hace mucho que no lo oía hablar…

-eeh sí… lo que tu digas Shikamaru – contesté, molesto para mí tal vez, pero para ellos, sí claro. (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Terminamos de comer, limpiamos, y cuando acabamos todas las chicas nos juntamos para ver el desastre de Rock Lee. Quién desde su incidente, se quedó callado como una piedra para no llamar la atención.

-¿A quién le pasa eso?! Es sobrenatural! NO ES POSIBLE! – decía Ino, mientras trataba de ver desde todos los ángulos el plástico quemado que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

-Bueeno, el es un poco distraído. Le podía pasar a cualquiera. – trató de defenderlo Hinata.

-Hinata! No, eso no es algo que le pueda pasar a todo mundo! Tal vez a Naruto, no te ofendas, pero es el más distraído, incluso más que Lee. – dijo Tenten, y estaba en lo cierto, cuando dijo esto Ino y yo la apoyamos asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los maestros no se habían aparecido en todo el día, por nuestras cabañas. Confían ciegamente en nosotros, al menos Kakashi y Kurenai, pero Sora? Ella no confía en nosotros para nada, mucho menos en mí!! Qué les pasa?!

La tarde pasó sin mucho que contar, después de comer, cada quién a lo suyo. Hinata y Tenten estaban viendo la tele, mientras que Ino estaba en una computadora. Yo subí a la habitación por mi iPod y salí al balcón. Donde me senté para relajarme, y cerré los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya había oscurecido, y tenía mucho frío, tanto que hasta me dolía la nariz. Me quite mi iPod, lo guardé, y me puse la chamarra negra. Bajé para hacerme un chocolate caliente. Ahora Tenten estaba tocando la guitarra, Ino estaba acostada en un sillón de la planta baja, y Hinata se daba una ducha.

Mientras calentaba mi chocolate, salí para ver si alguien de los chicos estaba afuera. No había nadie, así que me acerqué al bosque y corté algunas ramas que tuvieran buen aspecto. Las acomodé para hacer una fogata, y las encendí. Me sorprendí a mí misma, no sabía que sabía hacer fogatas xD.

Regresé a la cabaña por mi chocolate, y volví a salir para sentarme frente a la fogata. Quería calentarme, adentro había chimenea pero estaba perdiendo calor, y no era mi turno de reanimarla.

Cerré mis ojos para relajarme, al principio funcionó, pero después salté del susto. Alguien se había sentado junto a mí, y me hizo recargar mi cabeza en su hombro. Abrí los ojos lentamente y agarré con fuerza mi taza, pues seguía asustada. Me tranquilicé cuando alcancé a ver, con los ojos entreabiertos, el cabello negro y corto de mi acompañante. Sasuke.

-¿Por qué me haces eso? Casi me da un paro cardiaco por el susto!! – dije en un susurro, porque no pude sacar más volumen ¬¬'. – Y casi tiro mi chocolate! Tan bueno que me quedó!! –

-No exageres. Sólo me senté – se excusó, y me arrebató la taza. Le dio un buen trago. – Mmmh, sí que te quedó bueno, me lo puedo quedar? No contestes ya sé que no. –

.- Eres tan … aagh! – diciendo esto, me levanto, entro a la cabaña, y sirvo otra taza de chocolate. Todavía seguía caliente. Salgo de nuevo. – Toma ¬¬

Sí, le serví una taza. No lo pude evitar, es mi instinto. Además, si no lo hacía hubiera terminado con el mío, y… yo no comparto mi comida ¬¬.

-Gracias - contestó y empezó a tomar.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos y volví a cerrar los ojos. Era el momento más tranquilo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba calientita, tomando chocolate, con un paisaje hermoso rodeándome, y estaba con Sasuke.

Todo era de lo mejor hasta que me extrañó escuchar música. Abrí los ojos, y volteé a ver a Sasuke, o al menos lo intenté.

-Soy yo, o se escucha música? – pregunté confundida, por dos cosas, una obviamente la música que escuchaba, y la segunda porque no me di cuenta a qué horas apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, ni cuándo él se recargó en mi cabeza.

-Eres tú- contestó refunfuñando – yo no escucho nada.

Dicho esto volví a cerrar los ojos, ignorando completamente la hora que fuera, hoy no me importaba. Mentira. Nunca me ha importado. u . u'

Al poco rato abrí los ojos una vez más. Esta vez para mantenerlos abiertos, me había engarrotado, pues no me había movido ni un centímetro en un buen rato. Me enderecé, de reojo vi a Sasuke, veía al lago sin percatarse de que me había "despertado".

-No te alteres, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tenemos muchos pares de ojos pegados a nuestras espaldas. – Al principio no comprendí, luego entendí, que sus palabras eran Literales.

Le rogué a Dios, que por un instante me concediera más vista periférica, mis pedidos fueron inútiles. Pero no fue necesario tener centímetros de más en mi campo de visión, pues las caras de mis amigos estaban demasiado cerca de nosotros.

Me levanté con un movimiento rápido, y giré para darles la cara a tooodos. En cuanto vieron mi cara de pocos amigos, dieron media vuelta y entraron corriendo a sus respectivas cabañas. Gente chismosa. Y dicen que yo! HA-HA Me hacen reír.

-Gracias por levantarte – dijo Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y llegaba a mi lado. – ya me empezaba a acalambrar.

-Podías levantarte y dejarme ahí. No me hubiera molestado.

-Sí, bueno, el punto es que no quería. – Ok, no quise entender esa oración, por mi bien, fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

-Estee, bueno, hasta mañana – me despedí, ya desde el pórtico de mi cabaña, y me metí. Suspiré. ¿Había visto a Sasuke sonreír? Lo más probable era, que hubiera sido producto de mí, ya muy desarrollada, imaginación.

Dejé la taza en el fregadero. Apague la lámpara que colgaba encima de los sillones, y subí a acostarme. Esta noche sí tenía sueño, había sido un día fuera de lo común, y eso me dejó sin fuerzas.

Por lo que supuse Hinata y Tenten ya deberían estar en sus habitaciones, dormidas lo dudo, pero en sus cuartos sí. Pues huyeron de mí, al ver que las había visto viéndome. o.Ó. Bueno, ustedes me entienden.

Cuando entré a la habitación, Ino estaba sentada encima de su cama con las piernas cruzadas, pidiéndome una explicación sin articular la oración.

-Déjame- puse los ojos en blanco, tomé mi pijama y caminé al baño – Luego te cuento.

Me cambié, me lavé la cara, me lavé los dientes y me hice una coleta alta. Lista para dormir. Salí, y para mi alivio me di cuenta que Ino había cedido, y se había dormido. Arreglé mi ropa, doble la chamarra, y salí para tomar el último aliento de aire fresco por hoy.

Llegué al balcón, salí sin darme cuenta de que había alguien en el balcón de los hombres. Alcé la cabeza para ver quién era. Otra vez?! Madre Santa!! Abrí los ojos como platos, solté mi risita nerviosa y cerré las puertas corredizas de un jalón, de mucho servía que fueran de vidrio. Di un paso atrás y dejé caer la persiana. Uff. Respiré otra vez. Diablos, me vio en fachas ¬¬'

Indignada, volví al cuarto, me metí en la cama y en menos de un minuto me quedé dormida. Esa noche no tuve sueños raros, ni fue una de esas noches en las que no sueño nada; las dos cosas me ponen de malas ¬¬. El sueño de hoy fue una simple réplica de los momentos que había vivido antes de caer muerta. Y gracias a esto, amanecí de buen humor.

Gracias a que era un viaje compartido, y había una persona histérica en la misma habitación que yo, desactivé la alarma de mi celular por primera vez en… bueno mucho tiempo. Y desperté por mi cuenta, estirándome, bostezando y canturreando una canción mientras trataba de llegar al baño. Me vi en el espejo.

Bueeno Sakura, pero en que fachas amaneces! ¬¬' Gracias a mi Dios, que todo lo ve, y siempre me salva de situaciones incómodas, en los 2 días que llevábamos aquí nadie me había visto cuando acababa de despertar. Acabé de despeinarme, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha. A los 15 minutos salí de ella. Y empecé a arreglarme. Decidí que hoy si iba a pensar en mi atuendo.

Después de algunos minutos de meditación, saqué una pequeña falda estilo escocés de color gris obscuro, un suéter blanco de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, un chaleco informal un tono más claro que la falda, y unas botas arrugadas gris claro, que me llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, así que no me preocupé por el frío, estaba bien tapada; sino podía recurrir a un pantalón.

Me maquillé, y salí del baño. Guau! Pues, de veras que me levante temprano. Ino seguía acostada, para darle certificado a mi logro volteé al reloj del cuarto 6:03?! Perfecto! Qué no me dormí tarde? A veces pienso que soy de otro universo.

Tendí la cama, arreglé mi pijama y el baño. Y salí del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a la rubia histérica. Sin pensarlo, caminé al balcón, subí la persiana y abrí las puertas. En la otra cabaña aún no hacían lo mismo, por lo que supongo que nadie se ha despertado, aún. Contemplé la vista y a los pocos segundos volví a entrar. Bajé, y lo primero que hice, fue tirar el plástico medio quemado a la basura.

Después de esto lavé mi taza, y me salí de la cabaña, dando saltitos otra vez. Hoy había despertado de buen humor, y así iba a estar hasta que algo hiciera que cambiara de parecer.

Vagabundeé alrededor del lago por un buen rato, hasta que me lo aprendí de memoria, cuándo me di cuenta de eso, decidí que era tiempo de cambiar de lugar, y me adentré en el bosque. En ese lugar me entró un cierto temor, así que por mi seguridad no pasé tanto tiempo ahí.

En el tiempo que estuve caminando sin sentido entre los árboles, tropecé bastantes veces, y no había más que ramas de donde sostenerse, por lo cual terminé con muchos rasguños, y los peores estaban en mi ya lesionada mano. ¡Genial!

Regresé, perdí la cuenta del tiempo. Sólo sabía que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que mis compañeros estuvieran despiertos. Saqué mi celular y me fijé en la hora: 8:17… Bueno, está claro que la noción del tiempo en mí, no se desarrolló. Y tal vez no fue una buena idea usar falda sin medias, o mallas o lo que sea.

Me dio frío, hambre y me sentía realmente cansada. Entré a la cabaña y Tenten estaba saliendo de su cuarto, por lo visto acababa de despertar.

.- Hola Ten – dije en voz baja para no agarrarla por sorpresa.

.-Sakuraa! estás despierta y arreglada? Pero qué horas son?! Cuánto tiempo dormí?! – preguntó alterada y sorprendida, con los ojos como platos.

-Bueno, gracias ¬¬. – Dije con sarcasmo – No Ten, dormiste lo debido, apenas son las 8:18. Así que tu horario va bien.

-AH, Uff Que bueno, ya me había espantado. Perdón por decirte eso hehe- terminó diciendo con una risa nerviosa.

-Nhee, no te compliques. Es la verdad, a fin de cuentas. – Sí, tengo que aceptarlo. Un momento… yo no lo había negado jamás. ¬¬'

Cuando acabamos nuestra pequeña conversación subí. En la habitación de Hinata se escuchaba ruido así que ella estaba despierta. Caminé a mi habitación compartida, abrí la puerta, y vi a Ino acostada. O bueno, vi un gran bulto en su cama con respiración calmada. Decidí vengarme por lo que había hecho anoche. (Espiarme, espiarnos ¬¬) porque seguro, había sido su idea.

Abrí la puerta completamente, y agarré fuerzas para azotarla. PUUUM! (N.A: soy bastante inútil para las onomatopeyas, así que discúlpenme por eso)

Cuando volví a abrir la puerta Ino estaba sentada en su cama con los ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que se le iban a salir, y el cabello demasiado alborotado.

-Uy! Hice ruido? Perdón, no era mi intención. – Dije lo último con voz de niño "inocente"

-See, claro. Te odio por eso. Estás en la lista negra – Creo que dijo, pues no se esforzaba mucho por abrir la boca.

-Si claro, me has dicho eso desde que tengo memoria. Así que… no le temo a la lista negra. Te dejo – con esto cerré la puerta y me alejé un poco. No le temo a la lista negra. Le temo a Ino enojada, recién levantada y con aliento matutino.

Bajé las escaleras, y me senté en un sofá frente a la chimenea, mientras veía como Hinata escribía muy concentrada, sentada en la pequeña mesa cuadrada que se ubicaba unos cuantos metros atrás de mi sofá. Tenten observaba muy fijamente, y cada cuanto asentía, sin quitarle la vista o lo que fuera que Hinata creaba.

Decidí que era demasiado interesante, e igual de desconocido el tema, así que me frustré y empecé a resbalarme poco a poco por el sillón. Cuando acabé en el piso las volteé a ver de reojo y esta vez me moví sigilosamente por el piso hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa para ver de qué se trataba. Pero en el preciso instante en el que empezaba a elevar mi gran cabeza rosa algo me espantó, bueno, nos espantó.

-HEY HEY HEY!! CHICAS! NIÑAS! Buenos días ^-^ - era Kakashi! Es decir el profesor Kakashi… bueno él ¬¬

-Profesor! Kakashi! Usted! – gritamos Hinata, Tenten y yo al mismo tiempo. Después de nuestro sincronizado, nos vio como si estuviéramos locas ¬¬

-Las necesito a todas afuera en… 5 minutos. Tenemos algo que decirles.

Nos volteamos a ver las tres, y después de que descubrieran mi "escondite", abrieron más los ojos.

-¿Qué haces Sakura? – Preguntó Hinata

-Ehh, no nada, aquí buscando un arete – No se me ocurrió alguna otra excusa, yo ni siquiera usaba aretes.

-Tú no usas aretes – me acusó Tenten

Gemí, por lo tonta que había sido al inventar mi excusa y me paré de un brinco. Ino venía bajando las escaleras ya arreglada y me lanzó una mirada de pistola ¬¬.

Yo le respondí igual, ella había sido culpable de todo ayer, así que estábamos a mano.

Salimos de la cabaña una por una, los hombres ya estaban afuera, junto con los profesores Kakashi y Kurenai, Sora no estaba, otra vez. Había dos opciones explicando eso. Una: Dios había escuchado mis plegarias y ella murió, ó Dos: se había perdido en el bosque. No importaba cuál fuera, ni que fuera alguna de mis dos mejores opciones, lo que importaba era que me estaba salvando de verle su carota.

Ambos nos estaban viendo expectantes, como si nosotros tuviéramos que decir algo. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que una persona se decidió a romper el silencio de una forma bastante… sorpresiva.

-AAAH! YA VAN A DECIR ALGO!!?? ME DESESPERAAN!! – gritó Naruto, y nadie lo veía venir.

-Ya, tranquilízate. Puesto que el motivo del viaje es, que se relajen y cosas así, decidimos que era un buen tiempo para dispersarlos y que, cada quien encontrara el camino que lo llevara a lo que más desea en ese momento – explicó Kurenai, no capté totalmente la idea, pero no tenía cara de niña de 5 años viendo a un científico especializado explicando la ley de la gravedad, como una persona que ustedes comprenderán.

-Verán, vamos a dispersarlos en el bosque con los ojos tapados, y cuando escuchen un silbato se tienen que quitar la venda, y van a empezar a buscar lo que más desean, y lo encontrarán. – siguió explicando Kakashi

-Aha, y qué pasa si en el remoto caso alguien quiere morir, va a caminar hasta agotarse, o caminar hasta encontrar un río suficientemente hondo como para ahogarse – protestó Shikamaru. Pero qué pesimista! -.-'. Igual tiene un poco de razón.

-Los conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué es lo que cada uno quiere más que nada, así que eso no va a ser un problema. Lo tenemos controlado ^-^ - sí, claro. Estoy de acuerdo en que nos conocen lo necesario, pero tanto así?.

-Y qué?! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar vagando en el bosque?! – dijo Ino en un tono un poco elevado ¬¬.

-Eso depende de cada uno, depende del tiempo en que tarden en encontrar su deseo, pero no se preocupen hicimos un perímetro para evitar que vayan más allá de un kilómetro – siguió explicando Kakashi, y Kurenai solo asentía.

Después de acabar (supongo) con la explicación, entramos a nuestras cabañas para vestirnos de una manera más adecuada, al menos yo así lo hice, tomamos una botella de agua cada quién, y al salir, nos esperaba una mochila bien equipada para cada uno.

Todos la tomamos, y cerramos nuestros ojos obedientemente. Al poco tiempo sentí cómo amarraban una tela alrededor de mi cabeza, y cómo me dirigían a algún lugar lejos de nuestra cabaña, caminamos alrededor de 11 o 12 minutos, y después escuché la voz de Kurenai cerca de mi oído.

-Sakura, llegamos. Espero descubras tu anhelo pronto. Y cuidado, aseguramos el perímetro, pero no podíamos ahuyentar a todos los peligros. Suerte – y a continuación escuché cómo se alejaba.

Usando mi lógica, llegué a la conclusión de que faltaba algún tiempo para que sonara el condenado silbato, así que a ciegas empecé a tocar lo que estuviera cerca de mí para encontrar una superficie decente para sentarme, pero fallé y para colmo de males, no sentí un árbol que estaba justo frente de mí, y choqué con él. De verdad dolió.

Justo cuando me estaba alejando de mi agresor, escuché el sonido que me liberaba de la inútil ceguera, y me arranqué el pedazo de tela que me impedía ver. Mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, cuando por fin lo hicieron, me di cuenta de que en realidad querían que nos esforzáramos.

Los árboles eran muy altos, y de follaje demasiado espeso, por lo cual no veía nada de la poca civilización con la que contábamos. Había unos cuantos arbustos, y a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de agua corriendo, eso significaba que por lo menos, de sed no iba a morir.

Empecé a caminar en dirección al sonido del arroyo que se escuchaba sin pensar siquiera hacia cuál punto cardinal me dirigía. Mi mirada estaba completamente concentrada en mis pies, pues no confiaba en ellos, y cuando me daba cuenta de que había caminado mucho sin mirar a mí alrededor, paraba para confirmar que seguía dentro del perímetro.

Caminé sin rumbo por casi 2 horas, mis piernas me temblaban y mi estómago reclamaba atención.

-Qué cuerpo tan exigente!! No me podían asignar uno menos quejumbroso?!?! – me quejé en voz alta. SÍÍ!! ESTA VEZ PODÍA EXPRESARME EN VOZ ALTA SIN QUE NADIE ME DESCUBRIERA!! ESTO ES VIDA!! .

Me senté en un pedazo de tronco que estaba en el suelo, y abrí la mochila con la esperanza de encontrar algo comestible ahí. 2 manzanas, 3 botellas de agua, 2 sándwiches, una cobija, un encendedor y un cambio de ropa.

Perfecto con eso podía sobrevivir, sino, bueno me las podía arreglar. Yo aparte traía mi propia botella de agua, mi celular y mi iPod, así que completamente desolada tampoco me iba a sentir.

Pasaban de las 10 de la mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo tendrían pensado en abandonarnos en el medio del bosque? No lo sé, pero no podía ser más de 2 días, se suponía que íbamos a estar solo una semana en este lugar. YA!! No quiero seguir pensando en eso… sino me voy a obsesionar, y eso no le gustaría a nadie ¬¬.

IS: CIERTO!! ESO NO LE GUSTA A NA-DIE

CÁLLATE!! O-O* Bueno, al menos me obedeces.

Junté algunas ramas para hacer otra fogata, espero que mi desconocida habilidad para hacerlas siga intacta. Aunque claro, tengo un encendedor así que, ¿qué me puedo preocupar?.

Sin dificultad logré encenderla, me senté en el tronco de antes y me comí mi sándwich. Me tenía que durar, tenía que comerlo despacio, si no lo hacía iba a tener hambre dentro de poco Y NO LO PODÍA PERMITIR!! Cuando acabé me quedé sentada un rato, descansando.

De hecho, me estaba quedando dormida, hubiera caído rendida de no haber sido porque de repente todos los pájaros que estaban en las copas de los árboles volaron haciendo mucho ruido. Después de eso escuché un grito, y también me pareció escuchar que alguien había caído al agua. Oh oh.

-AYUDA!! AUXILIO!! NO SE NADAR!! QUIERO A MI MAMÁÁ!! – era Rock Lee?? Bueno no estaba segura de eso. Pero cualquiera que fuera mi destino acababa de cambiar, lo que más quería era ayudar a Rock Lee, no era mi persona favorita, pero dejarlo ahí? Qué tal si nadie más lo escuchaba? Se iba a quedar varado ahí hasta que se ahogara, o se congelara? No, claro que no.

Dejé caer lo que sobraba de mi botella de agua en la fogata y me eché a correr en la dirección de donde se escuchó su grito, espero que sea la correcta. Sentía que debía correr más rápido, pero ya no daba más. Rezaba porque no faltara tanto, y así fue, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca el arroyo, y después lo vi.

Parece que sí estaba hondo, y tenía bastante fuerza. ¿Qué podía yo hacer? No era una debilucha, pero no tenía habilidad para nada. Rebusqué en la mochila con la esperanza de que hubiera algo que me ayudara en esto. SÍÍ! Unas cuerdas! No lo pensé dos veces. Junté las dos y amarré un extremo a un árbol que se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir.

-LEE!!! – grité con fuerza para captar su atención.

-FLOR MÍA!!! AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!! – asentí y le lancé el otro extremo de la cuerda. Él se sujetaba de una piedra que se movía demasiado para mi gusto, así que unos minutos más tarde que yo hubiera llegado, y él estaría rumbo al lago.

Se esforzó mucho por tomar la cuerda pero lo logró, estaba tan agitado que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para salir por su cuenta del arroyo, tuve que ayudarlo. De mucho servía. Al final lo logramos, salió del río, y los dos nos tumbamos en el suelo. Él estaba temblando.

-G-gr-gracias p-p-por a-y-yudar-m-me – trataba de decir, pues le temblaban los dientes alocadamente.

-No te preocupes Lee, para eso estamos los amigos. No? ^-^ , Y bueno cómo fue que caíste ahí? – pregunté, tal vez no era el mejor momento, pero la curiosidad me hizo hablar.

-P-pu-pues, l-la v-ver-verdad n-no s-sé. Alg-go me d-decía q-qu-que ten-n-nía que ir al-l ot-t-tro lad-do – me explicó brevemente. No le pedí más explicación, me había quedado sin palabras. Eso quería decir, que su destino era yo? Noo! Nhee! Seguro que había más cosas allá atrás aparte de mí.

IS: SÍ, CLARO. ACÉPTALO NIÑA, SU DESTINO ERAS TÚ. EL TE AMA! OJALÁ FUERA SASUKE VERDAD?!?

Oye!! Calla!! Obedece, o sufrirás las consecuencias. SABES QUE HABLO EN SERIO!

-Ya, ya, no hables más. Estás empapado! – Obvio! ¬¬' Que tonta!! – No tenías un cambio de ropa en tú mochila?! .

Asintió.

-Y tú mochila?? – Sólo faltaba que estuviera del otro lado, o que se la hubiera llevado el río.

Volteó su cabeza a donde se encontraba el extremo contrario del río. Maldición. Cuando estaba examinando el terreno para buscar una forma de cruzar sin acabar como Lee; se empezaron a escuchar pasos. Ambos abrimos lo más que podíamos los ojos. QUE NO SEA UN ANIMAL, PORQUE AQUÍ SE ACABA TODO!

Gran parte de la orilla contraria estaba bordeada por una enorme roca, pero había un hueco por donde se formaba un sendero. Entonces suspiré aliviada de reconocer a quien se acercaba a nosotros. Gracias Dios!!.

-Oye tú!! – gritó Sasuke mientras salía de entre las rocas y los árboles – Ten tu mochila!! ¬¬ - La aventó, qué le pasa!? Podría caer al río y adiós TODO!

-QUÉ TE PASA!? POR QUÉ RAYOS LA AVIENTAS! PODRÍAS SER MÁS CONSIDERADO! ACABA DE HABER UNA CRISIS AQUÍ POR SI NO TE HAS ENTERADO!! – grité enloqueciendo, estaba en una situación de estrés y él me la pone más difícil.

Me levanté, y me estiré para atrapar la mochila.

-Gracias ¬¬ -

Me agaché para darle la ropa a Lee, se estaba congelando, en cualquier momento se pondría azul. Y qué podía yo hacer entonces?!?! Enloquecer, sí eso estaría bien.

-Ten ^-^ - le dije todavía agachada y le alcancé su ropa. Me volteó a ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tomó el atuendo.

Sonreí por lo tierno que se veía y le desarreglé el pelo. Después de esto se levantó, y se fue a cambiar. Sasuke seguía parado del otro lado del río viendo hacia donde yo estaba.

-¿Podías haber ayudado en algo, no? – pregunté con la mirada fija en él, estaba enojada, por qué me había dejado sola en esto?

-Y qué podía yo hacer? Ni siquiera escuché a Lee. Estaba pensando en otras cosas – Mentira!! Bueno no estaba segura, pero igual podía haberse apresurado!

Lee regresó ya con la ropa seca, pero seguía temblando descontroladamente. Estaba a un paso de mí cuando le falló el equilibrio, calló sobre mí y lo tuve que detener.

-Lee, estáás bienn? –dije, bueno eso creo, pues su peso me quitaba aire. Estaba… dormido?? Perfecto ¬¬.

Sobre su hombro vi como Sasuke nos veía con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo saltó de entré los árboles que estaban atrás de él, Y SALIÓ SORA!! ESA MUJERZUELA!! Lo agarró por el hombro, lo jaloneó y… le plantó un beso en la boca. Sólo pude ver como Sasuke abría más lo ojos y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. ¡PERRA! ¬¬#. (N.A.: Perdón, si no les gusta mi expresión. Pero es para el momento, Sakura se muere de rabia)

Tragué saliva, agarré fuerzas, y sacudí a Lee.

-Lee, despierta, tenemos que regresar! – dije secamente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que saliera del trance.

-Sí! Sí! Claro! VOLVAMOS A CAS-SA!! – sacó entusiasmo de Dios sabe dónde, agarró su mochila y pasó su brazo por mis hombros. Cerré los ojos con toda mi fuerza y empezamos a caminar por donde llegué.

No me molesté en quitar el brazo de Lee de donde estaba, esa horrible imagen asechaba sin cesar por mi cabeza, y no pensaba en nada más. Maldita zorra! CÓMO SE ATREVE?!?! Maldito Sasuke! IDIOTA! CÓMO NO SE REHUSÓ!! LOS ODIO!!. Sentí como las lágrimas caían sin parar por toda mi cara.

~Sasuke Pov´s~

Caminé como un idiota durante horas, desde que Kakashi me abandonó en un claro, dentro del bosque. Por primera vez en la vida me sentí un inútil. Sabía exactamente lo que debía encontrar. Pero, ¿cómo encontrarlo? O, más bien, ¿cómo encontrarla? A ella.

No tenía idea de cómo lo iba a hacer, así que dejé que mis pies anduvieran por sí solos. Pensé en la noche en que le confesé a Naruto lo que sentía por Sakura. Tenía… miedo de que lo gritara, pero no lo hizo, gracias por eso Dobe.

Después de… lo que sentí, fueron dos horas escuché voces por primera vez.

-Ya, ya, no hables más. Estás empapado! – Su voz!! Entonces ya llegué. Pero con quién está ¬¬# – No tenías un cambio de ropa en tú mochila?! .

Aceleré el paso, tenía que ver con quién estaba. No escuché que le contestaran

-Y tú mochila?? – Volvió a preguntar. Bajé la vista al suelo y vi una mochila tirada. La tome, y llegué al sendero que llevaba al río. Creo que he hecho un poco de ruido.

-Oye tú!! – grité al mismo tiempo que salía al sendero – Ten tu mochila!! ¬¬ - La aventé con fuerza suficiente para que no cayera en el río.

-QUÉ TE PASA!? POR QUÉ RAYOS LA AVIENTAS! PODRÍAS SER MÁS CONSIDERADO! ACABA DE HABER UNA CRISIS AQUÍ POR SI NO TE HAS ENTERADO!! – hmp, creo que está estresada.

Se levantó y agarró el paquete.

-Gracias ¬¬ - dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

Sacó ropa de la mochila. ¿PARA QUÉ? Oh, sí claro Lee ¬¬ Maldito.

-Ten ^-^ - le dijo con una gran sonrisa. De cuándo a acá se llevan así! EHH?!?

Sonrió otra vez y le desarregló el pelo. VOY A ENLOQUECER!! ¬¬ Lo voy a matar. Bueno, tal vez tenga suerte y le dé pulmonía.

-¿Podías haber ayudado en algo, no? – preguntó entre dientes, bastante enfadada. El enojado debería ser yo! No… YA ESTOY ENOJADO!!

-Y qué podía yo hacer? Ni siquiera escuché a Lee. Estaba pensando en otras cosas – dije la verdad.

Lee regresó ya con la ropa seca, pero seguía temblando descontroladamente. Estaba a un paso de ella cuando le falló el equilibrio, calló sobre mí Sakura y CASI LA APLASTA! ¬¬#

-Lee, estáás bienn? – Preguntó, pero era inútil, estaba dormido. Qué conveniente!!

Estaba tan concentrado viendo como ése, se quedaba convenientemente inmóvil encima de ella, que no me di cuenta a qué horas salió Sora detrás de mí. Sólo sentí el agarre de su mano en mi hombro, me giró con fuerza bruta y aplastó sus mugrosos labios en los míos. ASCOO!! PERRA!! ¬¬# NO SE CONFORMA CON ESO!? ME TIENE QUE RODEAR CON SUS BRAZOS DE PUERCO!! Me va a salir alergia ¬¬.

Trataba de zafarme, pero era en vano, era como tratar de mover a un oso mientras estaba en estado de hibernación.

-Lee, despierta, tenemos que regresar! – dijo secamente, me hubiera gustado poder salir de donde me encontraba y correr tras ella.

-Sí! Sí! Claro! VOLVAMOS A CAS-SA!! – sacó su mugroso entusiasmo de la nada, y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. Sentí como se me endurecía todo el cuerpo, y empecé a ver borroso. Estaba más que furioso.

Se empezaron a alejar cada vez más, y Sakura no quitaba el brazo del idiota de sus hombros. Que, de la nada le había nacido el amor por Lee?! Por el tarado de Rock Lee?!?!. No pude más, de un tirón quité a la zorra de mi cuerpo y la empujé. Empecé a correr en la dirección contraria para poder rodear el río y llegar a las cabañas antes de que Sakura y el idiota lo hicieran. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que recuperarla, de nuevo.

~Fin Sasuke Pov´s~

Lee y yo caminamos durante un buen rato. Tardamos más tiempo de lo que yo había hecho para llegar a él. Claro que esta vez teníamos una casi enfermedad. Lee se estaba poniendo cada vez más frío, y más pálido. Lo rodeé con mis brazos para que dejara de perder calor. Si hubiéramos estado en otra situación, no lo habría hecho, pero él estaba en peligro, y yo lo suficientemente enojada como para que no importara nada.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó en un susurro

-Pues por la simple razón de que pierdes calor, pierdes energía y en cualquier momento te vas a desparramar en el piso si no te ayudo a caminar. – expliqué, con una voz dura, involuntaria. Me hubiera gustado haberlo dicho con un tono sensible pero el enojo era imponente.

-No no, quiero decir. ¿Por qué te preocupas por lo que me pase? –

-Lee… No juegues. Somos amigos, me preocupo por ti como me preocupo por todos. Además tú, haz hecho cosas muy lindas por mí – intenté sonreír, pero me salió una cara bastante fea y evité intentar sonreír.

-Oh… entonces era solo eso – Dijo y volteó a ver el piso con los ojos apagados.

Supe, que en ese momento decir la verdad había herido los sentimientos de Rock Lee, y eso me dolía mucho. Pero que iba a hacer entonces. ¿Decirle que lo había hecho porque me estaba enamorando de él, y sembrar falsas esperanzas para después arrancarlas desde la raíz? Eso dolía más, no?

Decidí no volver a decir nada en el trayecto que nos faltaba por recorrer, puede que hubiera empeorado todo. Caminamos otros 15 minutos y comencé a ver un poco de luz a unos 2 metros de dónde estábamos. Parecía que estaba a punto de caer la noche. De pronto una silueta se interpuso entre la luz y nosotros. Estaba muy cansada, mis fuerzas se agotaban y sentí como mis ojos se cerraban al mismo tiempo que yo me acercaba más al suelo.

-Sakura! – oí un grito diciendo mi nombre. Ino. No la pude ver pues mis ojos perdieron, igual que mis piernas. Caía lentamente, y Lee no tenía fuerza suficiente para estar parado, al menos tenía fuerza.

Vi negro, más bien no vi nada. Y no me esforcé por ver. Estaba bien, estaba cómoda. Feliz claro que no, después de lo que me hicieron pasar hoy la pesada Sora y el inútil de Sasuke ¿cómo iba a estar feliz?. Pero no estaba cansada, no estaba preocupada, me quería quedar así por siempre. Y así estuve por lo menos 20 minutos.

**Continuará**

Hey! Bueno acá les dejo la continuación a esta historia!. Muchas gracias por el seguimiento que varios le han dado! Eso me inspira a seguir y no renunciar. El cap de esta vez tuvo momentos SasuSaku, SasuSora ¬¬ y SakuLee

¿Qué les pareció? Se reconciliaron, pasaron su momento a la luz de la fogata, después los abandonan en el bosque. Sasuke realmente sabe lo que más desea! Sakura no, pero sinceramente ¿ustedes qué creen que haya sido? Pobre Lee! El momento SasuSora fue bastante incómodo para Sakura, Sasuke y PARA MII! Sakura literalmente vio rojo cuando sora lo besó! En el siguiente capítulo pondré las historias de lo que vivieron en el bosque los demás. Y Sakura seguirá inconsciente?! Veremos.

Gracias a todos por todo! En verdad!! (:

_**Reviews**_

**Kiome-chan: **Que bien que te gustó!! Espero sigas leyendo mi fic! Gracias!

**MaGy: **Gracias por tu review! No tengo un tiempo exacto para decirte cada cuánto actualizo, escribo cuando tengo tiempo pero procuro actualizar lo antes que pueda. (:

**Evelyne-chan: **Que bueno que te guste mi fic! Actualicé rápido, lo iba a hacer antes pero salí de la ciudad. GRACIAS!!


End file.
